Jar of Thousand Story
by Gyuururu-kun
Summary: Ini adalah cerita kekejaman seorang raja dari kota Konoha. Berlalu 300 hari setelah kekejamannya datanglah angin dari barat yang akan mengakhiri semua itu, namun akankah gadis itu berhasil meski ia datang ke istana tanpa rencana sedikitpun?/Middle-East Story/Final Parchment Update...
1. Parchment 1

**Disclaimer Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto**

_I take no provit_

_© story : GyuuRuru-kun — special for : Anisa Astari (An-neesama)_

* * *

**Jar of Thousand Story**

* * *

_Based on: Scheherazade_

_Rated : T+_

_Warn : AU/OOC/Misstypo(s)_

_Don't like, Don't read_

…

Negeri indah ini hijau, indah gemerlapan di malam hari. Negeri ini adalah mutiara padang pasir yang sering disebut-sebut setiap musafir yang sempat singgah di dalamnya. Benar, ini adalah Konoha. Kota penuh kedamaian dan kebahagiaan bahkan dari sudut terpencilnya sekalipun.

Akan tetapi dulu negeri ini bukanlah negeri yang hebat seperti sekarang. Dulu, jauh sebelum negeri ini mendapatkan nama mutiara padang pasir, ini semua hanyalah tanah tandus, sebuah kota tua yang hampir mati jiwanya. Naiknya seorang raja bijak membuat jiwa kota ini hidup kembali, dimana ia memenangkan cinta dan hati seluruh masyarakatnya, dan membangkitkan semangat untuk membangun bagi semua kaum itu.

Namun ketika kota ini mencapai perkembangan pesat, sesuatu hal buruk terjadi. Sebuah hari mengawali tahun-tahun yang kelam di Konoha, namun siapa sangka hal ini tiba-tiba mereda dan menjadi titik utama perkembangan pesat menuju negeri yang subur lagi makmur.

_**:: Konoha, 500 years ago ::**_

"Naruto … Naruto_-sama_."

Pria itu menengok ke arah seorang pria berambut raven lain yang datang ke arahnya, "oh Sasuke? Ada apa?"

"Ada yang ingin mengucapkan selamat jalan pada anda," jawab Sasuke yang ternyata diikuti oleh Sang permaisuri dari belakang.

"Shion." Naruto merentangkan tangannya dan wanita itu menghambur memeluk Naruto.

"Apakah lama, aku sangat menginginkan daging rusa itu," pintanya manja dan Naruto pun hanya bisa tersenyum kecil.

"Rusa belantara sulit ditemukan jika siang, mereka akan bermunculan menjelang matahari terbenam. Aku akan kembali paling lambat malam ini, bahkan mungkin besok. Aku akan berusaha pulang secepat mungkin," hibur Naruto dan itu pun akhirnya meredakan rengekan Shion.

Sasuke melirik wajah Naruto, dalam semua senyuman itu tersirat sebuah kesedihan yang mendalam. Terutama kebohongan tentang rusa itu, jelas sekali itu wujud ketidakpercayaannya pada permaisuri. Rusa belantara memang cepat tetapi mereka hidup berkelompok, tentu menangkap seekor saja tidaklah sulit bagi pemanah jitu seperti Naruto. Kawanan itu juga terlihat tiap waktu dan sering berkeliaran di hutan kematian yang berada di kawasan utara luar kerajaan, tidak hanya terlihat menjelang sore saja. Perburuan kali ini jelas hanya akan menjadi perburuan yang singkat.

"Aku akan bawakan daging segar itu padamu sesegera mungkin," ucap Naruto selepas menaiki unta miliknya.

Sasuke melirik punggung Sang raja yang ada di depannya sekarang, "hn, apakah anda yakin?"

Naruto meremas tali kekang unta itu menahan gejolak perasaannya, "kita lakukan dengan cepat!"

Untuk sesaat Sasuke melihat seseorang di sudut kota dekat gerbang, ia terlihat mengawasi mereka yang tengah keluar dari kota bersama dengan tiga prajurit lain. Pria bertudung itu menghilang di balik kerumunan sewaktu kawanan raja tepat meninggalkan kota, tanpa ia sadari ia merupakan bagian dari rencana Naruto.

Naruto terus memacu untanya menuju hutan pepohonan palm lebat dekat oasis. Ia mengambil busur di punggungnya berikut dua anak panah, gerakan unta itu memang cepat tapi masih lebih lambat dari kuda sehingga mudah baginya mengatur keseimbangan berkendara. Begitu sampai di depan hutan kematian ia langsung melepaskan dua anak panahnya itu jauh ke dalam hutan tanpa ada sasaran sedikitpun, kemudian ia mengambil satu lagi anak panah dan mengaitkannya di busurnya.

Kelompok pemburu itu kini telah sampai di tengah hutan, menuju suara ribut gerakan kawanan rusa. Terlihat kaki salah satu rusa terkena panah raja sehingga ia berlari pincang dan bergerak lebih lambat dari yang lain. Panah Naruto melesat menuju kepala rusa itu, menembusnya, dan akhirnya menghentikan pergerakannya.

Prajurit yang lain tidak berkomentar banyak melihat keahlian Sang raja dalam berburu, mereka prajurit ahli dan tidak dilatih untuk menjilat dengan kata-kata manis. Mereka hanya dengan sigap singgah di dekat rusa itu, lalu tanpa banyak komentar mengikat bagian kaki-kakinya.

"Pisahkan kepala rusa itu!" perintah Naruto.

"Baik, tuan!" Salah seorang prajurit dengan sigap memotong kepala rusa itu, sekali tebas kepala itu pun terpisah dari tubuhnya.

Prajurit-prajurit itu menaikkan rusa tanpa kepala itu ke tunggangan dan mengikatnya, sementara kepala rusa tadi dimasukkan dalam kantung, tanduknya dibiarkan keluar sebelum kantung kulit itu diikat sepenuhnya. Dengan begini, perburuan kali ini selesai.

"Kita kembali!" titah Naruto.

Sasuke dan prajurit lain mengikutinya kembali ke istana. Sasuke melihat Naruto sendirilah yang membawa kepala rusa itu, semua perburuan ini hanya untuk kepala itu dan Sasuke sendiri ragu Naruto akan meminta kepala dapur untuk mengolah daging rusa hasil perburuan kali ini.

"Aku akan tetap memakannya," kata Naruto seolah membaca pikiran Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, "begitukah?"

Kini kawanan mereka mendekati kota. Sasuke menyiapkan busur dan anak panahnya, begitu dekat dengan jarak serangnya Sasuke pun menembakkan satu menuju seorang pengamat yang berada di dekat pintu gerbang, panah itu melesat dan tepat menembus teleskop berikut kepalanya. Mereka memasuki gerbang kota lalu Sasuke melepaskan satu panah lagi, tepat mengenai kepala seseorang berjubah dan bertudung putih.

"Semua pengamat sudah saya bersihkan," ucap Sasuke dan Naruto pun memacu lebih cepat untanya menuju istana.

Sementara itu, Shion dan Taruho kalang kabut di dalam istana. Sebenarnya sudah lama keduanya menjalin hubungan terlarang di belakang Sang raja tanpa sadar kalau perbuatan keduanya diam-diam diawasi oleh perdana menteri, Uchiha Sasuke.

Shion dan Taruho baru menyadari kalau Sang raja sudah berada di ruang utama. Karena tidak mungkin lagi kabur maka Taruho memutuskan untuk bersembunyi dalam sebuah guci antik di kamar Shion. Shion menaruh bantal kecil untuk menutupi bagian atas dan buru-buru pergi menyambut raja.

"Aku pulang." Naruto membuka kamar Shion membuat Shion melonjak kaget, Naruto kini berdiri di hadapannya.

"A-Anda s-sudah pulang, Naruto-_sama_." Shion gelagapan melihat Naruto berdiri dengan baju prajurit lengkap di hadapannya sambil menenteng sebuah kantung.

"Aku bawakan ini untukmu." Naruto melempar kantung itu dekat dengan kaki Shion, karena penasaran wanita itu pun membukanya.

Shion menatap nanar isi benda itu ia memegangi mulutnya mencoba menahan muntah, "i-ini?"

"Hadiahku. Sudah lama aku mendengar berita-berita yang tidak mengenakkan, itu membuat hatiku sakit." Naruto berjalan-jalan dan melirik sebuah pemandangan aneh, guci antik dilindungi bantal?

Naruto meremas gagang pedangnya, menahan amarahnya. Tapi sudah dipastikan, terutama waktu melihat guci itu bergerak-gerak kecil. Tak ayal lagi ia menarik pedangnya dan menusukkannya tepat di tengah guci. Teriakan tertahan keluar dari dalam dan begitu ia mencabut pedangnya tersisa noda darah sepanjang tusukan. Naruto menendang hancur guci itu dan mengeluarkan seseorang dari dalam guci.

"Sayang sekali aku begitu mudah percaya padamu, kau prajurit hebat Taruho. Hanya saja semua kelakuanmu tidak terbayarkan," ucap Naruto dengan nada dingin.

Shion berlari menuju Taruho dan memangkunya yang terus memuntahkan darah. Tak berapa menit setelah itu, seluruh ruangan dikelilingi oleh prajurit istana. Sasuke berjalan dan berdiri di samping belakang Naruto, menunggu keputusan pahit dari raja.

"Pancung mereka berdua!" ucap Naruto yang kemudian berbalik, berjalan pergi meninggalkan kamar itu.

Sasuke memerintahkan semua prajurit untuk menyeret mereka berdua, Shion berteriak histeris dan Taruho sendiri sekarat. Semua suara ribut itu tak lagi dihiraukan oleh Naruto, kini ia hanya duduk sendiri di ruang makannya yang luas menunggu masakan daging rusa itu datang.

Sasuke memaksa Shion untuk bersujud, dengan kasar ia menarik rambut gadis itu dan menaruhnya di pasungan kayu. Taruho tidak bisa berkutik lagi karena ia sendiri berada di ambang kematian. Sasuke mengunci kedua pasungan itu dan turun dari panggung hukuman pancung. Ia mengangkat tangan tanda untuk prajurit lain menjatuhkan pisau pancung, memulai eksekusi.

Lalu setelahnya—

—hanya terdengar teriakan histeris dari wanita masyarakat sekitar yang menyaksikan hukuman itu.

Hari itu, semua penduduk diliputi rasa duka yang mendalam. Kehilangan permaisuri dan memikirkan kesedihan yang harus ditanggung raja mereka. Seseorang yang benar-benar ia cintai dari dalam lubuk hatinya, ternyata malah mengkhianatinya. Tapi kenyataannya, tak banyak yang bisa mereka lakukan untuk menghibur Sang raja. Hanya kemauan kuat raja sendiri yang bisa menyembuhkan kepedihan hatinya.

Malam itu, bintang-bintang bertebaran di langit menemani rembulan yang berselimut awan. Naruto hanya mampu menatapnya dari beranda, sementara rasa sakit di dadanya terus membuat luka yang lebar. Ia kesepian, tak ada tangan hangat yang menemani malamnya, tak ada kata-kata indah yang melipur laranya.

_Tak ada yang lebih menyakitkan dibanding luka yang didapat dari mencintai seseorang yang tidak bisa mencintai kita sepenuhnya._

"Kau tahu, Sasuke. Aku tidak bisa terus berlarut-larut dalam kesedihan seperti ini." Naruto sedari tadi menyadari kalau Sasuke tengah mengintainya, mengawasi ia yang tengah berduka.

"Maaf jika saya mengganggu malam anda. Saya hanya sedikit khawatir dengan keadaan anda." Sasuke memunculkan dirinya dari balik kegelapan dan berjalan mendekati Naruto.

"Aku hanya mulai sedikit memahami. Saat kau mencintai seseorang kau tidak perlu sampai membawa perasaan, karena ketika kau kehilangannya kau akan merasa sakit lebih dari apapun. Perasaan itu adalah pembunuh, dia masuk dengan lembut dan menawan tapi membantai dengan rasa yang teramat menyakitkan," kata Naruto dan Sasuke hanya terdiam.

Naruto menghela nafas saat angin malam yang dingin menerpa wajahnya, "besok aku akan menikah lagi Sasuke. Pilihkan aku gadis yang paling baik di kota."

Sasuke mengerutkan kening keheranan mendengar penuturan rajanya tapi ini adalah perintah langsung, "baiklah, Naruto-_sama_."

Malam berganti fajar yang indah, kini terangnya Sang surya mengawali seluruh aktivitas kota Konoha. Sasuke dan beberapa pengawal lain berjalan-jalan mengelilingi kota perdangangan yang begitu luas itu, mencari sosok gadis yang cocok untuk Sang raja, sampai matanya tertuju pada salah seorang wanita cantik yang tengah menjual beberapa buah pir.

Sasuke turun dari unta miliknya dan berjalan menuju tempat kecil itu, "semoga kau diliputi keselamatan."

Sang gadis terkejut melihat perwira kerajaan, perdana menteri yang terhormat singgah di tempatnya yang kumuh, "d-dan semoga anda juga diliputi keselamatan."

"Seberapa baik kau memasak makanan?" tanya Sasuke.

"S-Saya ahli membuat kare. Keluarga saya mengatakan bahwa mereka suka sekali kare buatan saya," jawab gadis itu gelagapan.

"Seberapa baik kau mengurus anak?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Saya belum memilikinya, tetapi yang saya mampu berikan adalah waktu bersama serta kasih sayang pada mereka kelak," jawabnya lagi.

"Seberapa baik kau melayani suami?" lanjut Sasuke.

"Saya hanya bisa memberikan apa yang saya bisa berikan untuk melayaninya sepenuh hati," jawab wanita itu, sebenarnya ia sangat bingung kenapa perdana menteri selalu menanyakan sesuatu menyangkut berkeluarga?

"Bawa dia pada raja!" perintah Sasuke pada prajurit di belakangnya dan sebuah unta terbaik pun disiapkan, wanita itu ditarik naik ke atas tunggangan tersebut.

Melihat putrinya dibawa pihak kerajaan, Sang saudagar yang tadinya melayani pembeli pun bergegas lari menuju anaknya, "tuan, jika anda tidak keberatan akan pertanyaan saya, mau dibawa kemana putri saya?"

"Dia akan menikah dengan raja hari ini, pesta akan diselenggarakan siang ini juga," jawab Sasuke dan dalam sekejap mata saudagar itu pun berbinar-binar.

"Naruto-_sama _akan menikahi anakku. Syukurlah, aku harus mengundang seluruh sanak saudaraku," teriak saudagar itu kegirangan tanpa menghiraukan lagi Sasuke dan anaknya sudah pergi ke istana.

Di istana wanita itu didandani dengan pakaian putri timur tengah yang mewah bertabur kilauan emas permata. Dari raut wajahnya terpancar rasa senang yang luar biasa karena pria yang ia akan nikahi sekarang tengah mengawasinya merias diri. Naruto berjalan mendekat ketika ia selesai dirias dan pria itu pun mengecup mesra lehernya. Entah kenapa ia sedikit mengerti tugasnya sekarang, ia harus menghibur raja setelah kehilangan permaisuri yang lama.

Siang itu pesta berlangsung meriah namun pesta hanya berlangsung di lingkungan kerajaan. Masyarakat biasa hanya bisa menikmati kemeriahannya dari luar gerbang istana yang dikawal penjaga. Hanya suara-suara musik dan tawa sanak saudara pengantin yang membuktikan pesta itu berjalan begitu meriah. Tetapi ini sedikit aneh bagi para penduduk, karena pernikahan kali ini tidak melibatkan mereka semua, tidak sama seperti permaisuri dulu dimana pesta digelar sampai penghujung kota, meski begitu mereka tidak berprasangka buruk dan mungkin hal ini dikarenakan raja tak ingin menghambur-hamburkan uang percuma karena akan memberikan contoh tidak baik pada rakyatnya.

Di kala sore hari suara meriah pesta pun berakhir, senja menjadi penghujung hari kala itu membuat kedua insan yang tengah saling berpelukan ini masuk ke dalam. Mereka menikmati malam pertama yang begitu bergelora dibawah naungan selimut yang tebal dan ranjang yang lebih empuk dari kapas. Naruto menatap dingin istrinya yang tengah terlelap dalam malam kebahagiaan, ia berdiri memakai pakaiannya dan berjalan keluar kamar.

"Terima kasih sudah mau menjaga, aku sudah selesai dengannya. Pancung dia!" perintah Naruto dan Sasuke pun berjalan masuk diikuti beberapa pengawal yang sudah menunggu.

Permaisuri berteriak keras, ia diseret keluar dengan situasi dimana tanpa ada sehelai benang pun di tubuhnya. Satu-satunya permohonannya yang dikabulkan oleh Sasuke adalah sebuah selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya sekarang. Ia diseret menuju panggung dan mendapat perlakuan sama seperti sebelumnya.

Beberapa penduduk yang mendengar kegaduhan kala fajar itu bergegas menuju wilayah panggung eksekusi, betapa terkejutnya mereka melihat permaisuri baru dihukum pancung, tak ada yang berani menentang kekuasaan raja, semuanya hanya terdiam saat kepala permaisuri itu terpisah dari tubuhnya, mereka menahan duka yang kembali muncul sama seperti sebelumnya. Hanya saja kali ini, permaisuri dibunuh tanpa sebab yang jelas.

Kini, awan kelam dari rasa takut mulai menutupi kota Konoha.

…

**:: To Be Continue ::**

_**A/N: **__ehh,, yaah ini agak sungkan makai tema dari Timur Tengah, tapi waktu pertama Gyu baca Gyu merasa cerita Scheherazade dari 1001 malam ini keren abis. Oh ya, Hinata akan muncul di chapter depan… so tetap follow kelanjutannya yaa… Ja Ne—_

_Psst… berkenan kasih review? hehe_


	2. Parchment 2

**Disclaimer Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Jar of Thousand Story**

Warn: AU/OOC/Misstypo(s)

…

Setiap hari Sasuke mencari gadis untuk dinikahi Sang raja, memberi pertanyaan yang sama pada setiap gadis yang ditemui. Ketika mendapati kedatangan Sang perdana menteri maka orang tua gadis itu hanya bisa senang dan sedih. Senang karena anak mereka akan melangsungkan pernikahan dan sedih karena setelahnya anak mereka pasti akan dihukum pancung.

Lama kelamaan penduduk kota mulai takut akan kebiasaan raja mereka yang mengerikan, kehilangan cinta dari permaisuri lama membuat raja bertindak kejam seperti ini. Tapi apalah daya, jika mereka melarang raja menikahi putrinya maka sama saja mengantarkan nyawa ke tiang eksekusi dan dengan berat hati mereka hanya bisa merelakan buah hati mereka yang tercinta.

Kini keberadaan para wanita muda di kota Konoha mulai sedikit, sebagian sudah tiada dan sebagian lagi disembunyikan di rumah masing-masing karena saat ini penjagaan untuk keluar dari kota sangatlah ketat. Perdana menteri semakin sulit mencari istri untuk rajanya dan kadang terpaksa harus menggeledah sebuah rumah yang berdasarkan desas-desus menyembunyikan salah seorang anak gadis mereka.

Hingga pada hari ke-300 semenjak kebiasaan raja dimulai, angin dari barat datang. Tak ada yang menyangka bahwa kedatangan sosok ini kala terbitnya fajar di hari itu akan menjadi akhir dari masa kelam kerajaan dan kota Konoha.

Ia singgah di pintu gerbang dan melapor pada pengawal kerajaan yang mengawas kala itu sebelum akhirnya masuk jauh ke dalam kota. Kuda itu adalah bukti bahwa ia datang jauh dari negeri barat. Ia berhenti di sebuah rumah sederhana yang terletak di pinggiran kota dan mengikat tali kekang kudanya di belakang rumah. Kedatangannya disambut seorang saudagar sederhana yang juga merupakan ayahnya sendiri, Hiashi Hyuuga.

"Tidak seharusnya kau datang di saat seperti ini, Hinata. Apa kau tidak mendengar desas-desus dari luar mengenai keadaan kota Konoha sekarang?" tanyanya pada anak itu.

Hyuuga Hinata. Dia gadis yang berumur tujuh belas, cantik dan rupawan, wajahnya mewarisi sifat ibunya begitupula dengan sifat serta kelembutan hatinya, sedangkan keberanian dan keuletan diwarisinya dari Sang ayah. Ketika ia membuka tudung jubahnya tergerailah rambutnya yang panjang nan indah.

"Karena mendengarnya membuatku memutuskan untuk sesegera mungkin kembali ke sini, _Otou-sama_," jawab Hinata dengan lembut namun tegas.

"Segeralah bersembunyi, Hinata!" ucap Hiashi melihat dari kejauhan beberapa pengawal kerajaan datang bersama perdana menteri.

Sasuke datang ke rumah itu bersamaan dengan beberapa pengawal yang siap dengan senjata mereka. Jika memang laporan pengawas gerbang benar, harusnya ada seorang wanita muda yang baru saja datang ke tempat ini. Ia turun dari tunggangannya dan memberi salam pada Hiashi yang kebetulan ada di luar.

"Semoga anda diliputi keselamatan," ucap Sasuke.

"Semoga kau juga diliputi keselamatan," sahut Hiashi.

"Aku mendengar ada seorang wanita disini. Ini adalah perintah raja bahwa ia harus segera dibawa ke istana untuk melangsungkan pernikahan," lanjut Sasuke sambil menengok sekitar tempat itu.

"Mungkin kau salah dengar. Seperti yang kau ketahui sudah lama aku tinggal disini sendiri, Sasuke." Hiashi menatap tajam pria itu, dulu dia hanyalah seorang bocah di mata Hiashi meski diangkat sebagai perdana menteri ia tetaplah bocah bagi Hiashi.

Sasuke menghela nafas, "aku sendiri tak mau melakukan ini, Hiashi-_san_. Ini adalah perintah langsung dari raja."

"Raja macam apa yang tidak memikirkan kebahagiaan rakyatnya? Setiap hari aku mendengar tangisan seorang ibu yang kehilangan anak perempuannya, tapi meski dicoba dengan ujian berat seperti itu mereka tetap tabah menghadapinya," bentak Hiashi.

Lama Sasuke terdiam sebelum akhirnya ia menghunus pedangnya, "kalau anda tidak mau menyerahkannya, aku terpaksa menggunakan kekerasan."

Namun sebelum Sasuke menyentak Hiashi lebih, seorang wanita muncul dan menggenggam pergelangan tangan pria itu.

"Tolong jangan sakiti dia. Dia ayahku, kau tahu itu 'kan Sasuke-_kun_ …" Hinata menatap jauh mata Sasuke membuat pria itu terkejut. Gadis yang merupakan teman sepermainannya juga teman masa kecil raja akan menikah lalu—mati?

Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia tidak boleh membiarkan emosi melumuri tanggung jawab pekerjaannya, "ini adalah perintah."

"Kau sudah lama mengenalku, kau tidak perlu bertanya apapun lagi mengenaiku. Aku bersedia dibawa ke istana," ucap Hinata dan Sasuke pun memasukkan lagi pedangnya dalam sarungnya.

"Bawa dia!" perintah Sasuke.

Kawanan unta itu pun bergerak ke tengah kawasan kota lalu berbelok menuju kawasan istana. Sekelompok penduduk yang melihatnya menyentuhkan tangan mereka ke dada tanda duka yang mendalam akan segera menimpa gadis yang dibawa perdana menteri, beberapa lagi menangis melihat akan ada satu lagi korban dari sakit hati raja. Melihat wajah sedih semua masyarakat membuat hati Hinata sakit dan ia pun semakin bertekad untuk mengembalikan lagi Naruto seperti sebelumnya.

Naruto terkejut melihat kawanan itu datang lebih cepat dari biasanya, karena semakin sedikit gadis muda maka semakin sulit mencarinya. Namun ia lebih terkejut melihat siapa wanita yang datang, tak lain adalah teman sepermainannya dulu yakni Hinata. Perasaannya bercampur aduk, antara bahagia melihat kembalinya Hinata dan sedih atas hatinya sendiri—ia tidak lagi mempercayai kasih sayang. Meski itu Hinata, takkan ada yang berubah mengenai persepsinya tentang cinta.

Hinata turun dari tunggangannya dan Naruto pun datang mendekat. Dipandanginya gadis itu dari ujung kaki hingga kepala, benar ia Hinata. Rambutnya kini telah tumbuh panjang, mata ametisnya masih memberikan kilauan yang sama seperti dulu, dan pipinya yang mengeluarkan sedikit rona merah saat mereka berdua—gadis itu benar-benar berdiri dihadapannya sekarang.

"L-Lama tak jumpa, N-Naruto-_sama_," panggil Hinata setelah lama mereka terdiam.

Naruto menunduk sejenak kemudian menatap datar wajah Hinata, "kau tahu 'kan kenapa kau datang kesini. Kita akan menikah dan kau akan menjadi permaisuriku. Tapi karena kita pernah punya hubungan masa kecil, aku memperbolehkanmu menolaknya Hinata."

Hinata meremas tali kulit dari tua miliknya saat mendengar perkataan Naruto. "Um, aku mengerti. Tapi izinkan aku membahagiakanmu meski hanya sesaat, Naruto-_sama_."

Naruto tersenyum pahit mendengar kata-kata Hinata, dari ucapannya barusan gadis itu sudah tahu bahwa ia akan mati sebelum melihat mentari terbit sepenuhnya besok. Meski begitu Naruto takkan segan, walau Hinata adalah temannya dulu dia tetap akan memerintahkan prajurit untuk mengeksekusinya.

"Kalau begitu siapkan pakaian pengantin untuk wanita ini," kata Naruto pada dua pelayan yang berada di belakangnya.

Hinata dibawa masuk ke dalam istana, diberi air mandi yang hangat dan sabun khas yang teramat harum, pelayan wanita membersihkan seluruh tubuhnya sebelum akhirnya ia diberi pakaian pengantin yang tergerai indah. Seluruh pelayan serta juru masak kerajaan sibuk mengurus pesta yang akan diadakan siang itu juga. Sementara Naruto sendiri tak pergi melihat pengantinnya seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, ia hanya memandangi pegunungan di ufuk timur dari beranda menunggu pengantinnya siap. Jujur dalam hatinya ia ragu akan membunuh Hinata, tapi dalam pikirannya benar-benar terasa sakit—ia ingin berhenti percaya pada cinta dan kasih sayang, cepat atau lambat Hinata pun akan mengkhianatinya sama seperti Shion pikirnya.

"Naruto-_sama_, persiapan untuk pesta sudah siap." Salah seorang pelayan datang melapor pada Naruto.

"Kita mulai!" titah Naruto.

Pesta pernikahan itu berlangsung cukup meriah di kalangan istana. Hiashi berikut seluruh saudagar-saudagar utama datang ke pesta pernikahan raja, sementara rakyat lainnya hanya bisa mendengar gaduhnya dari luar gerbang istana. Beberapa masyarakat sekitar hanya bisa turut berduka karena dengan dimulainya pesta ini maka kesedihan akan menanti di esok hari. Akan ada darah lain yang mengucur di tanah kota Konoha akibat perbuatan sang raja.

Dalam meriahnya pesta itu, kedua pengantinnya malah terlihat tidak menikmati samasekali. Naruto berada dalam kegundahan antara mempercayai atau membunuh Hinata. Sementara Hinata terus berpikir keras bagaimana cara mengobati perasaan Naruto, ia datang kesini tanpa banyak rencana dan jika ia gagal maka kematian pasti menjemput. Hinata menundukkan kepala, menatap sedih raut wajah Naruto yang terlihat gusar.

Hingga sore menjelang pesta pun usai, para pelayan kembali disibukkan dengan membersihkan seluruh sisa-sisa pesta pernikahan, sementara kedua pengantin beranjak pergi ke kamarnya. Dua orang pelayan wanita keluar dari kamar itu setelah selesai mengganti baju Hinata dengan baju tidur sutra, Naruto sendiri hanya berdiri memandangi senja indah tanda akhir hari itu di beranda tanpa ada niat sedikitpun untuk mengusik pengantinnya.

"Apa yang sedang kamu pikirkan, Naruto-_sama_," panggil Hinata pelan sambil memberanikan diri untuk menggandeng lengan kanan Naruto.

Naruto terdiam. Gadis itu benar-benar hangat, pribadinya tetap lembut seperti dulu, ia kini benar-benar tumbuh menjadi gadis yang baik. Hatinya mulai bertambah berat untuk mengeksekusi Hinata—tidak, ia tidak boleh ragu. Semua ini kelak akan menjadi kedok semata, Hinata pasti sama saja dengan gadis lain, sama saja seperti Shion.

"Aku hanya terlalu lelah, aku ingin tidur sekarang." Naruto melepaskan tangan Hinata yang menggandengnya, kemudian beranjak ke tempat tidur.

Tak ada sedikitpun bintang di malam itu, awan mendung menutupi seluruh langit. Meski begitu tak ada hujan, hanya angin malam yang terus menerus berhembus. Saat itu Naruto gusar melihat wajah polos istrinya yang tengah tertidur, apa ia harus menyentuhnya? Tidak, teman baiknya sewaktu kecil tidak harus ia perlakukan sama seperti wanita-wanita lain, pernikahan ini pula tidak seharusnya terjadi. Meski begitu mereka sudah menikah, menyentuhnya saja bukanlah sesuatu hal yang tidak wajar.

Naruto menggerakkan tangannya menyentuh pipi Hinata, dielusnya kulit halus nan lembut itu tanpa ia sadari Sang pemiliknya terbangun sambil mengedip-ngedipkan matanya beberapa kali. Naruto menurunkan tangannya, mengurungkan niat untuk meneruskan lebih jauh dan hanya bertukar pandang dengan istrinya.

"Apakah kamu baik-baik saja, Naruto-_sama_?" tanya Hinata pelan.

"Aku … Aku baik," jawab Naruto singkat.

"Bukan, maksudku kabarmu. Sudah lama aku tak lagi mengirim surat padamu, begitupula denganmu yang tak pernah lagi mengirim surat padaku. Aku khawatir kamu sudah melupakanku," ucap Hinata, gadis itu mengambil tangan suaminya dan menaruhnya sebagai bantalan pipinya.

"K-Kau sendiri kenapa berhenti mengirim surat padaku?" balas Naruto.

"Mungkin untuk sejenak, aku benar-benar menikmati petualanganku," sahut Hinata yang kemudian memejamkan matanya.

"Artinya kau melupakanku 'kan," ucap Naruto dengan dingin dan membuat Hinata kembali membuka pelan matanya, tersenyum memandangi raut wajah Sang suami.

Hinata bangun dan duduk menatap Naruto, ia memeluk kepala pria itu dan memindahkannya ke pangkuannya. "Mungkin benar. Izinkan aku menceritakan seluruh petualanganku di barat, Naruto-_sama_. Petualangan yang membuatku hampir melupakan keberadaanmu."

"Kalau begitu mulailah bercerita!" sahut Naruto dengan nada merajuk.

Hinata menyibak kelambu yang menutupi mereka, menggapai tas kulitnya yang tadi ia taruh di atas lemari kecil dalam kamar mereka, dan mengambil sebuah guci kecil. Guci itu hanya seukuran genggaman tangan, tidak terlalu indah tetapi ukiran naga yang ada di dalamnya sangat berkesan, jelas sekali itu adalah seni ukir dari negeri lampau.

Ketika Hinata menggosoknya dengan lembut guci itu mengeluarkan cahaya, gadis itu pun membuka tutupnya hingga ratusan kunang-kunang dan sedikit asap beterbangan ke udara. Kunang-kunang itu beterbangan ke segala arah membentuk sebuah momen hutan belantara, dimana kini Hinata tengah berdiri di tengah-tengahnya dengan busur dan anak panah.

"Ini adalah cerita perjalananku menuju istana raja naga barat. Aku bersama ksatria-ksatria kerajaan Sindria dari kota Suna ditugaskan untuk mengambil jantung raja naga."

"H-Hinata?" Naruto kebingungan. Ada dua Hinata sekarang, salah seorang yang sedang memangkunya dan satu lagi yang sedang terlihat was-was mengawasi situasi sekitar mereka.

"Jangan khawatir Naruto-_sama_, semua hal yang sedang kau lihat ini adalah pengalamanku dulu—sebulan setelah meninggalkan kota Konoha," sahut Hinata yang sedang memangku Naruto lembut.

"Waktu itu aku sedang berada di hutan lebat, ini bahkan belum sampai seperempat perjalanan kami tapi kami semua terpisah. Aku sendirian memegang panah saat seekor troll tua datang berlari kencang ke arahku."

Naruto melihat sebuah makhluk mengerikan berlari ke arah mereka, lebih tepatnya ke arah Hinata yang sedang berdiri memegang anak panah. Hinata melepaskan dua sampai tiga anak panah tapi troll tua itu tak bergeming. Ia mengelak ke samping dan membidik lagi kepala troll tua itu, puluhan panah terus ia tembakkan, troll tua itu melambat sebelum akhirnya jatuh, tergelincir terus hingga berhenti tepat di depan kaki Hinata.

"Kami harus menemukan danau ajaib yang terletak di tengah hutan terlebih dahulu. Disana tinggal seorang penyihir yang tahu jalan menuju istana raja naga, tapi sekarang aku tengah tersesat dan terpisah dari ksatria lain."

Hinata berlari-lari menembus belantara namun ia kehilangan arah, ia tak tahu harus menuju kemana. Akhirnya ia pun memutuskan untuk mendaki pohon agar bisa melihat daerah sekitar. Dengan cepat ia melompat dari satu dahan menuju dahan lain, menggantung, dan akhirnya ia tiba dipuncak pohon. Sebuah pemandangan di ujung sana terlihat, gunung yang berjejer, sebuah danau indah nan luas yang berada di lereng gunung, lembah hijau yang tak pernah disentuh, sebuah dunia baru. Naruto takjub melihat semua pemandangan itu sementara Hinata diam tak meneruskan ceritanya.

"Lalu apa yang terjadi?" tanya Naruto pada Hinata yang tengah memangkunya.

Seketika seluruh pemandangan itu buyar oleh angin dan asap, kunang-kunang kembali berkumpul dan beterbangan masuk ke dalam guci kecil itu, Hinata menutup gucinya dan semuanya kembali lagi menjadi normal. Angin malam bertiup masuk dari ventilasi udara ruangan itu, Naruto celingukan melihat sekitarnya sementara Sang istri mengembalikan guci tadi kembali ke tempatnya dan beranjak tidur.

"T-Tunggu dulu Hinata, lalu apa yang terjadi?" tanya Naruto sambil terus mencoba membangunkan Hinata.

"Maaf Naruto-_sama_, ceritanya kita lanjutkan besok malam lagi. Sebaiknya kita bergegas tidur!" Hinata mendorong pelan dada suaminya hingga jatuh ke ranjang.

"T-Tapi aku ingin tahu kelanjutannya, aku tidak mau menunggu sampai besok," rengek Naruto dan Hinata tertawa kecil.

"Tentu anda mau. Aku tidak akan lari kemanapun, Naruto-_sama_." Hinata mendekat dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di bawah dagu Naruto, mencoba tidur lebih lelap.

"H-Hinata?" ucap Naruto namun gadis itu sudah terlelap jauh.

Naruto menggigit bibirnya, pemandangan tadi dan semua kisah itu benar-benar dialami oleh Hinata. Wajar saja gadis itu sampai lupa mengirim surat padanya jika dihadapkan dengan petualangan yang luar biasa seperti tadi, ia harus mendengar lagi cerita selanjutnya besok malam. Tidak apa-apa memberikan satu malam lagi untuk Hinata, gadis itu juga pasti lelah karena datang dari perjalanan yang jauh lalu langsung menikah—ia yakin semua ceritanya pasti selesai besok, lalu lusa ia akan mengeksekusinya.

…

…

**:: To Be Continue ::**

_**A/N: **__hoho berhasilkan Hinata selamat besok lusa? Nantikan kelanjutannya di ch depan… :D makasih udah mau mampir lagi ke ch ini, berkenan review?_


	3. Parchment 3

**Disclaimer Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Jar of Thousand Story**

Warn: AU/OOC/Misstypo(s)

…

Pagi hari pun menjelang setelah malam yang berat terlewatkan. Para penduduk keluar dari rumah-rumah mereka, fajar kali ini terasa amat tenang, tidak ada suara-suara teriakan perempuan atau suara beringasnya prajurit yang tengah menjalankan eksekusi pada permaisuri. Mereka berjalan melihat panggung eksekusi namun tidak ada bekas-bekas luka baru yang artinya permaisuri baru tidak dieksekusi tadi pagi. Semua penduduk bersyukur dan bahagia karena permaisuri telah selamat, tapi bagaimana dengan keesokan hari dan selanjutnya apa permaisuri masih bisa bertahan? Kekhawatiran kembali muncul di benak mereka.

Naruto menggeliat bangun dari tidurnya. Ia meraba-raba sekitar namun Hinata tidak ia rasakan keberadaannya. Matanya langsung memaksa bangun dengan reaksi-reaksi kejut dari pikiran buruk—apakah Hinata melarikan diri? Ia turun dari ranjang sampai terjatuh-bangun dan membuka pintu kamarnya. Ia menengok kiri-kanan namun hanya Sasuke yang ia temukan tengah berdiri di samping pintu.

"G-Gawat, aku lupa memberitahunya kalau aku batal mengeksekusi Hinata pagi tadi. Dia sampai-sampai tidur sambil berdiri." Naruto menatap ngeri perdana menterinya itu.

Naruto batuk sebentar sebelum akhirnya berdehem dan membangunkan Sasuke dari tidurnya, "bagaimana?"

"A-Ah, maaf aku lupa bilang kalau aku membatalkan eksekusi pagi ini. Sebagai gantinya kau boleh istirahat seharian ini, aku sendiri yang akan menghadiri rapat dengan kaum saudagar negeri bulan," perintah Naruto.

"Dimengerti." Sasuke melangkah pergi.

"Tunggu!" cegah Naruto, "besok bangunlah dini hari seperti biasa. Aku pastikan besok kau akan mengeksekusinya."

"Baik, Naruto-_sama_," ucap Sasuke sebelum kembali berbalik pergi.

Tunggu, sampai dimana tadi? Tentu saja, mencari Hinata. Naruto yang tadi celingukan bergegas berlari ke sekitar istana. Mulai dari ruang aula, lorong-lorong hingga taman, bahkan kamar mandi kerajaan. Naruto terengah-engah karena kelelahan berlari, tentu saja karena istana itu super luas—bahkan perlu sepuluh menit hanya untuk menuju kamar mandi kerajaan. Ketika seorang pelayan lewat beberapa depa di depannya ia pun lekas menghentikannya.

"Hei, kau! Apa kau tahu dimana permaisuri?" Naruto mencengkram kerah pelayan itu.

"A-Ampuni saya, Naruto-_sama_. Setahu saya, sedari pagi Hinata-_sama_ berada di dapur istana bersama para juru masak," jawab pelayan itu dengan penuh ketakutan.

Naruto baru sadar apa yang tengah ia lakukan, ia pun perlahan melonggarkan cengkramannya. "Maafkan aku."

Pelayan itu menengok keheranan Naruto yang tengah terburu-buru terlebih lagi dengan sifat Naruto barusan, "b-barusan? Barusan Naruto-_sama _meminta maaf padaku?"

Naruto melewati lagi aula lalu menuju lorong terusan ke dapur istana. Disana ditemuinya seragam juru masak yang tengah sibuk dengan aktivitasnya masing-masing. Melihat kedatangan Sang raja mereka semua pun terhenti dan berbaris memberi jalan pada Naruto.

Hinata yang tengah menumis beberapa sayuran bingung dengan tingkah pelayannya yang tiba-tiba. "Eh, kenapa kalian terhenti?"

Naruto berjalan menuju gadis itu dengan tatapan tidak suka, "apa yang kau lakukan, dengan semua celemek dan minyak sayur itu?"

"Memangnya salah memasak makanan untuk suami sendiri?" Hinata tersenyum lembut, kontan saja respon positifnya itu memadamkan api amarah serta kekesalan Naruto.

"Hanya saja—kau itu permaisuri, bukan tempatmu disini," ucap Naruto dengan suara melemah dan Hinata pun tertawa kecil.

"Lalu dimanakah tempatku sebenarnya jika bukan diseluruh bagian istana ini, Naruto-_sama_? Aku sudah menjadi bagian dari ini, menjadi kewajibanku untuk ikut mengelola istana ini berikut semua pelayannya," jawab Hinata dan Naruto pun makin melemah.

"H-Hanya saja—"

"Apakah anda mengenal setidaknya satu nama dari setiap pelayan yang anda miliki?" tanya Hinata dan Naruto pun terdiam.

Hinata tersenyum melihat tingkah rajanya itu dan ia pun melepaskan celemeknya, "Konohamaru!"

"Ada apa, Hinata_-sama_." Seorang anak muda perlahan memberanikan diri mendekati dua orang itu.

"Tidak apa-apa 'kan kalau ini kutitipkan padamu?" Hinata memberikan celemeknya pada anak muda itu, "tolong lanjutkan tumisnya juga ya!"

"Baik, Hinata-_sama_." Konohamaru menaruh celemek itu di tempatnya namun ia tak segera bekerja karena masih ada Naruto di dapur itu.

"Sebaiknya kita segera keluar dari sini Naruto-_sama_, kalau tidak mereka semua tidak akan bisa bekerja dengan baik," pinta Hinata.

Naruto menghela nafas mendengar kata-kata lembut istrinya yang mampu menaklukkan hatinya, "baiklah. Kalian semua, kembali bekerja!"

Keduanya pun berjalan meninggalkan dapur. Naruto memandangi punggung istrinya dengan tatapan bingung, baru kali ini ia menurut apa kata orang. Bahkan seorang Shion pun jarang bisa seutuhnya menaklukkan dirinya tapi Hinata—ia seakan-akan menjadi kerbau yang dicocok hidungnya hanya dengan kata-kata lembut gadis itu tanpa ada ancaman sedikitpun.

"Aku ingin mandi dulu, Naruto-_sama_." Hinata tersenyum menengok Naruto yang berjalan di belakangnya.

"A-Ah … Iya!" Naruto menggaruk pipinya dengan jari telunjuknya, "aku akan menunggu di meja makan."

"Tidak boleh!" ucap Hinata, "anda juga harus mandi sebelum makan, jadi tunggu aku selesai dulu."

Naruto tersenyum mesum mendengar ucapan istrinya, "kalau begitu kenapa tidak mandi sama-sama saja?"

Hanya saja sebelum kata-kata itu selesai Hinata sudah pergi menuju kamar mandi istana membuat Naruto _sweatdrop_. Pria itu pun memutuskan untuk menunggu di kamar saja, lagipula tidak ada keinginan baginya untuk menyeruak masuk saat Hinata tengah mandi—tidak, bukan tidak ada, malah keinginan itu besar sekali. Hanya saja, entah kenapa jauh dalam lubuk hatinya ia tidak mau Hinata tiba-tiba membencinya karena sifat mesumnya itu.

Naruto duduk di pinggiran ranjang sambil menghela nafas, punggungnya lama-kelamaan jatuh di kumpulan kapuk berlapis nan empuk itu. Tak sengaja kepalanya menengadah ke atas melihat sebuah tas kulit, tas yang Hinata bawa kembali dari petualangannya. Naruto tergerak bangun dan beringsut menuju tas itu, kalau tidak salah Hinata menyimpan salah satu guci ajaib yang mengeluarkan bayangan-bayangan menakjubkan yang ia pakai untuk menceritakan kisahnya tadi malam.

"Masih ada." Naruto menemukan sebuah guci seukuruan genggaman setelah merogoh-rogoh tas lusuh itu.

Naruto menarik tutupnya namun tak bisa dibuka, pria itu teringat bahwa ia harus menggosoknya terlebih dahulu namun begitu ia menarik tutupnya tetap tidak bisa. Ia menggunakan seluruh tenaganya tapi masih tidak cukup untuk membukanya. Naruto menggaruk kepalanya, Hinata membukanya dengan sangat mudah tadi malam lalu kenapa ia tak bisa membukanya? Apakah benda ini memakai kunci khusus. Naruto mempelajari setiap sudut guci kecil nan mungil itu namun tak ada hal yang aneh, meski ia mencoba membuka dari sudut yang berbeda tetap tidak bisa dibuka. Tanpa ia sadari dikala ia tengah bersikeras membuka guci itu, seorang gadis tengah memandanginya dari samping pintu.

"Naruto-_sama_ … anda sudah selesai? Aku mau ganti pakaian. Anda bisa gunakan kamar mandinya sekarang," sapa Hinata dan membuat Naruto melonjak kaget, pria itu dengan cepat menyembunyikan guci itu di belakang tubuhnya.

"B-Benarkah, cepat sekali—" tenggorokan Naruto tersekat melihat Hinata, gadis itu berdiri di depannya sekarang dengan memakai pakaian sutra yang tipis, pakaian mandi yang disediakan pelayan kerajaan. Nyaris terlihat—Naruto menelan air liurnya melihat lekukan tubuh Hinata, bulir-bulir air yang jatuh meluncur di dada itu.

"Naruto-_sama_, Naruto-_sama_?" Hinata melambai sambil tersenyum kecil, "apa yang kamu perhatikan sedari tadi?"

"T-Tidak, aku tidak melihat dadamu kok?" ucap Naruto gugup tanpa sadar ia memberitahukan apa yang tengah ia lihat, membuat gadis itu tertawa kecil.

"Guci kecil yang kamu pegang itu namanya Anima, guci itu kudapatkan di penghujung petualanganku. Benda itu merefleksikan kembali setiap pengalaman yang sudah dilalui pemiliknya, artinya guci itu hanya bisa dibuka oleh Sang pemiliknya," terang Hinata membuat Naruto mengangguk kecil.

"Kalau begitu buka sekarang! Ini perintah." Naruto menyodorkan guci kecil itu pada Hinata.

Hinata menggeleng kecil lalu menyentuh tangan Naruto, "Naruto-_sama_, anda harus bersabar menunggu malam tiba!"

Naruto melongo melihat Hinata yang langsung masuk. Hinata mendorong Naruto keluar dan menutup pelan pintu kamarnya, gadis itu membuka lagi pintunya dan mengambil Anima yang dipegang Naruto lalu kembali menutup pintu. Naruto menggaruk kepalanya, kali ini ia makin penasaran apa lanjutan dari cerita Hinata, tapi kenapa? Kenapa jika Hinata sudah mengatakan tidak maka ia tidak bisa menolak? Naruto menghela nafas, sebaiknya ia mandi dan membersihkan pikiran-pikirannya, lagipula setelah ini ia harus menghadiri rapat bukan.

Selesai mengurus diri, Naruto mengganti pakaiannya kemudian beranjak menuju ruang makan. Dilihatnya Sang permaisuri yang begitu cantik tengah menunggunya disana. Naruto lagi-lagi dikejutkan oleh pemandangan asing di matanya dimana makanan terlihat begitu langka. Hanya ada tiga piring dan dua gelas disana, dua piring berisi makanan pokok, satu berisi lauk pauk yang seadanya, dan dua gelas air putih.

"Mana makanannya?" tanya Naruto pada Hinata dan pelayan yang tengah menjaga mereka karena biasanya makanan bagi Sang raja akan terhampar hingga ujung meja.

"Ini semua makanan, Naruto-_sama_," jawab Hinata lembut, membuat Naruto hilang akal.

"Aku ini raja. Berani sekali kalian berikan suguhan seperti ini pada raja," teriak Naruto, mendengarnya saja membuat seluruh pengawal di ruangan itu bergetar ketakutan.

Hinata menghela nafas kecil lalu menggenggam jemari suaminya, "bahkan seorang raja sekalipun hanya punya ruang sebanyak sepiring makanan untuk perutnya."

Naruto mengepalkan tangannya, menahan amarahnya, tapi kalau dipikir lagi perkataan Hinata benar juga. Selama ini ia tak pernah makan banyak melebihi satu piring makanan hanya saja setiap hari ia selalu disuguhi makanan yang begitu banyaknya, situasi seperti ini membuatnya merasa sedikit tidak terbiasa.

"Lagipula ini masakanku sendiri, ya memang tidak sepenuhnya masakanku, tapi cobalah—rasanya pasti enak," janji Hinata dan Naruto pun melemah, menurut kata istrinya.

Naruto mengambil separuh udang dan sayur yang ada di piring itu sedangkan separuh lagi diambil oleh Hinata. Hinata mulai menikmati makanannya perlahan sementara Naruto masih menimang-nimang makanan itu, apa benar makanan yang kelihatannya berminyak seperti ini enak? Naruto memberanikan diri mengambil satu suapan dan begitu itu masuk dalam tenggorokannya, matanya terhenti.

"Uhk … uakh … uhk uhk … Racun! Racun!" Naruto memegangi tenggorokannya yang tersekat dan membuat semua pengawal di ruang itu kalang kabut.

Melihat suaminya yang kelihatannya tersiksa Hinata menyuguhkan air putih yang ada di atas meja pada Naruto pria itu langsung menyambutnya dan meminumnya habis membuat para pengawal kembali tenang saat mengetahui bahwa rajanya hanya tersedak, Naruto pun bisa bernafas lega. Hinata tersenyum lembut menatap suaminya itu.

"Makanan saya tidak selembut buatan juru masak kerajaan, Naruto-_sama_. Sebaiknya anda kunyah dulu sebelum ditelan," saran Hinata yang kembali menuangkan air putih dari sebuah teko yang kecil.

Naruto memandang wajah istrinya, Hinata membuatnya tersadar bahwa selama ini ia nyaris tak pernah mengunyah makanan. Makanan buatan juru masak kerajaan selalu lembut bahkan mudah ditelan, hal seperti itu membuatnya tidak pernah protes dengan apapun yang disuguhkan padanya. Naruto mulai kembali menikmati makanannya, kali ini ia mengunyahnya dan benar-benar merasakan setiap senti dari teksturnya, benar-benar enak dan membuatnya sanggup dengan cepat menghabiskannya. Naruto meminum habis air itu, air putih terasa lebih menyegarkan dibanding arak biasanya. Sudah sangat lama, lama sekali rasanya ia tak pernah sekenyang ini.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Hinata sambil tersenyum manis.

Naruto melihat wajah istrinya dan ia memalingkan wajahnya. "B-Biasa saja," bohong Naruto.

"Begitukah? Besok akan saya masakkan yang lebih baik," ucap Hinata lembut.

"Lakukan sesukamu. Tolong jangan masuk ke ruang perpustakaan hari ini, aku ada rapat dengan para saudagar dari negeri bulan," kata Naruto.

"Baik," jawab Hinata pelan.

Hinata memanggil pelayan untuk membantunya membersihkan sisa makanannya dan raja. Sementara Naruto berdiri dan berjalan pergi menuju pintu gerbang istana untuk menyambut tamu-tamunya yang sebentar lagi datang.

Tak berapa lama ia menunggu, sebuah karavan kuda datang menuju istana. Kelihatannya para saudagar dari negeri bulan datang tepat waktu, mereka tidak ingin membuat raja menunggu lama karena urusan kedua belah pihak terhitung sibuk. Naruto mempersilahkan perwakilan para saudagar dari setiap daerah untuk masuk, beberapa prajurit pilihan mendampingi mereka ke ruang perpustakaan kerajaan, sementara beberapa prajurit lagi membantu menurunkan pasokan bahan dari gerobak-gerobak para saudagar tersebut.

"Kau sudah tumbuh besar, Naruto. Tidak harusnya aku memanggilmu Naruto-_sama_ bukan?" sapa Michiru selaku pemimpin dari perwakilan para saudagar negeri bulan.

"Panggilan biasa juga tidak terlalu apa-apa. Ayah pasti senang jika mengetahui kalau hubungan perdagangan antara negeri kita bisa diperkuat dengan adanya pertemuan ini." Naruto balas menjabat tangan Michiru.

Mereka tiba di ruang perpustakaan, sebuah meja besar berikut beberapa kursi sudah dipersiapkan oleh para pelayan sebelumnya di aula perpustakaan yang cukup luas itu. Para saudagar mengambil tempat duduknya masing-masing sementara Naruto duduk di bagian depan dari kelompok itu. Dua orang pelayan mengantarkan peta yang sudah di minta Naruto, lalu menaruhnya di atas meja tepat di depan mata setiap orang itu.

"Terima kasih atas kesediaan anda semua untuk datang ke tempat ini. Pertama saya akan membahas tentang pengiriman bahan-bahan mentah dari negeri bulan menuju Konoha. Seperti yang anda ketahui meski anda semua berasal dari negeri yang sama namun anda berada di wilayah yang berbeda-beda. Tujuan pertama adalah mari kita menentukan rute pengantarannya terlebih dahulu." Naruto menunjuk wilayah negeri bulan yang ada di peta kemudian terus menggeser tangannya menuju wilayah Konoha.

Michiru melihat jalur-jalur yang tersedia dalam pemetaan tersebut, "untuk bagian timur aku rasa akan lebih efektif mengambil jalur lembah dekat Ame, hanya saja jalur ini sangat rentan. Bagaimana jika seandainya kita bekerjasama dalam beberapa pengiriman yang jumlahnya besar." Michiru melihat sekeliling dan menemukan beberapa boneka prajurit kecil yang ada di salah satu lemari, ia menaruhnya di beberapa bagian jalur peta, "kita bisa taruh beberapa pemanah di bagian-bagian rentan disini."

"P-Pemanah?" Naruto melihat boneka pemanah itu, sejenak dalam bayangannya boneka itu berubah menjadi Hinata yang tengah berdiri memegang panah, Hinata tengah mengelak dan memanah beberapa troll yang tengah menyudutkannya.

"A-Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?" teriak Naruto dan seluruh saudagar di tempat itu terdiam.

Michiru menatap aneh Naruto, "eh, Naruto? Apa maksudmu dengan yang terjadi selanjutnya?"

"A-Ah maaf aku hanya penasaran." Naruto tertawa kecil setelah tersadar dari lamunannya, rasa penasarannya terhadap kelanjutan dari cerita Hinata tiba-tiba muncul di tengah rapat begini.

"Penasaran?" tanya salah seorang saudagar.

"M-Maksudku penasaran kenapa hanya pemanah? Bukankah akan lebih bagus jika ada prajurit juga yang mengawal pengiriman darat ini?" kilah Naruto berusaha untuk tetap fokus.

"Benar juga, tetapi akan ada banyak uang yang kami habiskan untuk menyewa prajurit pengawal," ucap Michiru.

"Sebagai gantinya kalian akan mendapat sepuluh persen potongan biaya dari pengiriman Konoha menuju negeri bulan selanjutnya. Cukup adil bukan?" tanya Naruto dan semua orang ditempat itu mengangguk setuju.

Hingga sore menjelang rapat bisa berlangsung lancar dan banyak kesepakatan antar pihak yang dapat tercapai. Naruto dan beberapa prajurit lain mengantar karavan Michiru keluar kota di kala senja menjelang. Ia bergegas kembali ke istana untuk tidur lebih awal—tentu saja ia sanggup tidur lebih awal karena rapat itu memang melelahkan, terpikirkan olehnya penderitaan Sasuke yang harus selalu menggantikannya mengikuti rapat-rapat semacam ini. Tapi sebenarnya ia ingin mendengar lebih lanjut mengenai cerita Hinata.

"Naruto-_sama_? Anda sudah selesai?" tanya Hinata yang tengah menulis sesuatu di perkamen tua dengan pulpen bulu.

"Apa yang tengah kau kerjakan, Hinata?" tanya Naruto balik.

"Oh, ini semua jurnal harianku. Kebiasaanku menulis jurnal mulai tumbuh semenjak aku berpetualang menuju _Yama no Hikari_," jawab Hinata lembut, gadis itu menaruh lagi penanya menutup tinta itu.

"Itu kelanjutan ceritamu?" tanya Naruto bersemangat dan Hinata pun terkekeh kecil, sepertinya Naruto sudah tidak sabar lagi ingin segera mendengar cerita-ceritanya.

"Mari kita lanjutkan cerita kemarin," ajak Hinata yang berjalan menuju tempat tidur diikuti Naruto.

Hinata mengambil Anima yang ia taruh di atas lemari dekat tempat tidur dan duduk di ranjangnya, sementara Naruto berbaring di pangkuan gadis itu, pangkuan yang hangat dan menenangkan. Hinata menggosok kecil Anima dan membuatnya bersinar terang, ia membuka Anima itu dan membuat kunang-kunang beterbangan keluar dari dalam berikut sedikit asap yang mulai memenuhi ruangan itu dengan cahaya terang. Naruto melihat sekelilingnya berubah menjadi pemandangan indah yang luas, pemandangan yang telah ia lihat sebelumnya.

"Aku telah menemukan jalannya dan aku pun memutuskan untuk pergi ke danau itu lebih dulu."

Hinata turun dari pohon dan berlari lurus ke arah pemandangan yang ia lihat dari atas tadi. Ia menembus lebatnya rumput liar yang tinggi, terus melewati pohon-pohon, lama-kelamaan ia pun sampai di sebuah padang rumput yang luas, tanahnya yang alami, dan danau—sebuah danau indah nan luas berada di depan matanya sekarang.

Hinata berjalan pelan mengikuti jalan setapak menuju danau itu. Ia tak melihat ada tempat tinggal disana, tidak ada gubuk ataupun gua semuanya terlihat alami. Lalu dimana tempat tinggal penyihir itu? Terpikat oleh keindahan danau Hinata pun berjalan mendekat, ia membelai lembut air sejuk di dalam danau itu membuat beberapa kali riak kecil. Entah kenapa hatinya merasa sangat bahagia, semua itu terlukiskan dari senyuman di wajahnya.

"Air di danau itu benar-benar sejuk, benar-benar membuatku betah bermain-main disana. Semua rasa takut, gundah, dan perasaan negatif lainnya seolah pergi dari hatiku. Semua begitu damai sampai—"

Sesuatu menyembur keluar dari dalam danau dan sontak mengejutkan Hinata, seorang wanita berjubah biru gelap terbang ke atas langit kemudian ia perlahan turun namun tetap melayang di udara.

"Kau memasuki wilayah terlarang sama seperti mereka sebelumnya. Katakan!" teriak wanita itu lantang.

Hinata menelan ludah mendengarnya, tapi kelihatannya ksatria yang lain sudah berhasil mendapatkan jalan masuk menuju istana raja naga. Terbukti dari kata-kata 'mereka' yang disebutkan penyihir, artinya ia bukan yang pertama datang kemari.

"Aku datang kemari atas izin raja kota Suna, Sabaku no Gaara. Ini adalah bukti dari kerajaan." Hinata mengambil salah satu dari anak panahnya, anak panah yang terbuat dari bahan asing dan terlihat lain daripada anak panah lainnya.

Penyihir itu mengamati anak panah yang Hinata pegang dan ia tahu betul bahwa anak panah itu memang buatan tangan Gaara sendiri. Tanpa ragu ia mengangkat tangan kanannya ke langit, sebuah pusaran air raksasa muncul dari kencangnya angin yang tiba-tiba berhembus di tempat itu. Hinata meringis karena angin yang bagaikan silet terus menerus berhembus dan akhirnya berhasil menerbangkannya—lalu menjatuhkannya tepat ke dalam pusaran air.

"Semuanya gelap, aku tak melihat apapun. Untuk sesaat aku berpikir aku telah mati, namun tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara. Suara ksatria-ksatria kerajaan Sindria yang memanggil namaku, mereka tengah berusaha menyadarkanku. Beberapa menit kemudian kesadaranku pulih, seiring air danau itu berhasil kumuntahkan."

Naruto melihat sebuah dataran baru yang luas. Tak tahan sampai-sampai ia bangun dari pangkuan Hinata untuk melihat semua pemandang itu, sebuah kerajaan yang begitu besar bahkan kerajaannya pun tidak sampai sepersen dari luasnya. Ditambah lagi hutan-hutan yang berada di setiap sisi kerajaan itu begitu alami, benar-benar tanah yang tak pernah disentuh oleh siapapun.

"Seluas dan seindah inikah dunia?" tanya Naruto yang takjub melihat semua itu.

Hinata tersenyum melihat kekaguman Naruto, ia pun meneruskan bercerita, "aku dan para ksatria lain berjalan menuju istana itu. Kami tiba di depan gerbangnya yang begitu besar hingga raungan yang menakutkan keluar dari sana."

Naruto terkejut mendengar raungan mengerikan keluar dari dalam gerbang raksasa itu, membuat ia begitu takut dan setiap darah di nadinya berdesir. Tidak salah lagi, mungkin ini adalah suara raja naga barat yang diceritakan oleh Hinata.

"Lalu kalian masuk ke dalam?" tanya Naruto namun semua pemandangan itu buyar oleh angin dan asap, kunang-kunang kembali berkumpul dan beterbangan masuk ke dalam guci kecil itu, Hinata menutup gucinya dan semuanya kembali lagi menjadi normal.

"Ceritanya bersambung," ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum jahil.

"AAAPPAAAAAAA?!"

…

…

**:: To Be Continue ::**

_**A/N: **__yosh, kayaknya khusus ini masih kecepetan yah. Mungkin chapter depan akan lebih diperlambat lagi deh biar detailnya kerasa :D makasih udah mau mampir lagi ke ch ini… untuk masa lalu Hinata, Naruto, dan Sasuke mungkin akan dipost berbarengan di dekat-dekat ch terakhir._

_Oh ya, mungkin bagi yang udah baca sampai chapter ini akan merasa ada beberapa keanehan dibeberapa bagian cerita. Sebenernya itu hint-hint yang Gyu buat biar Prequelnya nanti nyambung. Tapi sebelumnya menurut kalian bagus ngga sih dibuat Prequelnya (Magi x Naruto) yg menceritakan tentang kisah petualangan yang dialami Hinata? Kalau menurut kalian jadinya bakal aneh Gyu akan fokus ke plot aslinya aja dari Scheherazade :D (ngga jadi bikin Prequel)_

___So ttep follow kelanjutannya ya, dan tinggalkan review anda (terutama mengenai pembuatan Prequel ini) Jaa Ne— :D_


	4. Parchment 4

Naruto benar-benar menggembungkan pipinya, bersikap layaknya anak kecil yang tidak dituruti kemauannya. Ia benar-benar kesal, setiap kisah Hinata berlangsung singkat dan berakhir di adegan yang paling menegangkan.

Seperti beberapa malam sebelumnya, gadis itu dan seluruh pasukan kerajaan kalah telak saat melawan naga barat, Hinata dilemparkan Sang naga ke penjuru waktu agar bisa berlatih mengalahkannya—keinginan naga untuk melawan musuh yang sepadan begitu besar. 2 malam yang lalu Hinata menceritakan bahwa dirinya baru mendapatkan kayu dari pohon tertua sebagai tongkat busurnya, kemarin malam Hinata menceritakan tentang ia yang harus menyusup jauh dalam celah raksasa dunia untuk mencari lembaran serat dari bulu Serigala penyendiri sebagai tali busurnya, dan malam ini Hinata baru saja menceritakan perjalanannya untuk kembali ke wilayah terlarang menggunakan rute yang mengharuskannya melewati tanah orang mati.

Dari setiap lanjutan cerita yang dituturkannya dan kemudian berlanjut keesokan hari, ia terus-terusan menunda dan menunda hukuman Hinata. Ditiap malamnya keinginan pria itu untuk mendengar lagi kelanjutan petualangan Hinata semakin besar, tapi tiap malam juga hasratnya selalu berhasil dibendung oleh gadis itu.

"_Hime_. Bangunlah! Tolong lanjutkan lagi, sedikit saja, kumohon sedikit lagi saja," pinta Naruto, sebagai seorang raja ini kali pertama ia benar-benar memohon akan sesuatu.

Gadis itu menggeliat sebentar, "Naruto-_sama_, anda harus bersabar menunggu besok malam."

"Aku tidak akan tidur sampai kau menceritakan kelanjutannya. Aku sungguh-sungguh tidak akan tidur sampai kau menceritakannya sekarang juga," ancam Naruto dengan nada merajuk sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

Hinata tersenyum mendengarnya. Ia pun bangun sejenak tapi bukan untuk mengambil Anima melainkan untuk berbaring di pangkuan Sang raja dan membuat pria itu malah salah tingkah.

"Kalau anda tidak mau tidur, saya akan tidur lebih dulu, rasanya ngantuk sekali Naruto-_sama_ …" ucap gadis itu letih sebelum akhirnya tidur kembali.

Naruto tahu tak ada gunanya lagi berusaha membangunkan gadis itu. Tapi pendiriannya kuat, sebagai raja ia harus memegang kata-katanya. Semalaman itu Naruto membuka matanya mengharap Hinata simpati melihat keadaannya, apalagi mengingat sifat gadis itu yang lembut ia pasti akan mengkhawatirkan keadaan Naruto. Tapi Hinata benar-benar tidur, ia tak bangun lagi dan terus lelap.

Melihat wajah Hinata yang begitu tenang lama-lama mata Naruto pun tak tahan juga … pria itu menutup kelopak matanya, perlahan dan pasti.

* * *

**Disclaimer Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Jar of Thousand Story**

… _lot of stories _…

Warn : AU/OOC/Misstypo(s)

* * *

Suara kicauan burung perlahan membangunkannya, menandakan kalau saat itu waktu memasuki pagi yang baru. Naruto menguap perlahan, tidurnya bukanlah tidur yang nyenyak melainkan tidur yang dipenuhi dengan derita. Setiap malam ia selalu bermimpi berada di dunia fantasi berpetualang bersama Hinata tetapi tiap terbangun ia selalu kembali ke dunianya—mengikat posisinya tentang seorang raja, keharusannya mengurus negara, dan kenyataan bahwa apa yang ia impikan tak lebih dari sekedar kisah belaka.

"Aku rasa hari ini juga sedikit lebih pagi dari sebelumnya." Naruto melihat kabut di belakang jendela yang masih belum pudar sepenuhnya terkena sinar matahari.

"Sial apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang –_ttebayo_." Naruto mencengkram kepalanya, jujur saja ia bingung harus apa untuk menghabiskan waktunya.

Dilihatnya wajah Hinata masih tenang seperti sebelumnya. Gadis itu masih benar-benar lelap, tidak tega rasanya membangunkannya. Naruto memegang pelan kepala gadis itu dan menurunkannya dari pangkuannya. Pria itu berdiri dan keluar dari kamar.

Dilihatnya lagi seorang pria tidur sambil berdiri di luar kamarnya. Ini kesekian kalinya Sasuke harus berkorban untuk Naruto, membuat pria itu hanya bisa menggeleng—dari sekian banyak pengawalnya hanya Sasuke yang paling setia dengan titahnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa begitu terus. Kau 'kan bisa protes padaku, kau punya hak untuk itu," ucap Naruto dan membangunkan Sasuke dari tidurnya.

"Kau adalah raja. Sudah seharusnya rakyat melayani rajanya dan raja melayani rakyatnya," jawab Sasuke.

Naruto menghela nafas mendengarnya, jujur agak grogi waktu Sasuke mengatakan hal seperti itu, "aku rasa kau pantas dapat liburan beberapa bulan, kembalilah lagi saat kau sudah merasa baikan dan lakukan tugas perdana menteri senormalnya lagi. Mulai sekarang aku akan mengurus apa saja yang harusnya jadi urusanku."

"Dimengerti." Sasuke berjalan pergi.

"T-Tunggu sebentar," ucap Naruto dan menahan pria itu.

"Ada apa?" Sasuke berbalik menatap Sang raja.

"A-Antara sesama teman menurutmu apa aku yang sekarang terlihat aneh? Semenjak Hinata datang aku merasa aku berubah." Naruto memalingkan wajahnya.

"Hn, pertanyaan macam apa itu. Kau memang berubah, tapi berubah kembali seperti dulu. Jauh sebelum ini semua hanya kita bertiga," jawab Sasuke sambil tersenyum tipis.

Naruto terhenyak mendengar jawaban Sasuke, ia sedikit mengingat sekarang bagaimana keadaannya dulu. Beberapa menit kemudian ia tertawa, mengeluarkan senyuman tiga jari khasnya, rasanya sedikit air mata bahagia menetes di pelupuk matanya. Sasuke yang melihat Naruto sedikit tersenyum, sebelum akhirnya pergi meninggalkannya.

"Sebelum semua hanya kita bertiga ya …" Naruto melihat jendela, menerawang jauh ke luarnya.

* * *

**::**_** 13 tahun yang lalu… hingga hari ini… **_**::**

* * *

"Hyaaaa hahaha …"

"Naruto-_sama_ hentikan! Rumahku … rumahku …"

"Naruto-_sama _..."

Anak kecil itu melompat dari atap ke atap sambil melemparkan buah tomat. Warga-warga di sekitarnya terkejut, lagi-lagi Sang pangeran berulah. Tapi melihat dua temannya yang lain, yang tengah mengejar larinya hati mereka luluh seketika, lagipula pangeran hanyalah anak kecil yang bermain ria bersama teman-temannya. Selain itu wajar ia bertingkah seperti ini karena setidaknya sampai umur 10 tahun baru ia diperbolehkan bermain di luar lingkungan kerajaan.

Naruto masih berlari dengan senang sebelum akhirnya—tersandung, "u-uwaaa."

Hap, kakinya ditangkap oleh anak berambut raven yang sedari tadi mengejarnya. Kini ia tengah menggantung jatuh ke bawah. Wajahnya putih pucat setelah melihat dasar tanah dari ketinggian tersebut.

"Inilah yang terjadi kalau kau suka seenaknya." Anak itu menarik Naruto kembali ke atap.

"Haha, maaf ya maaf Sasuke. _Ore_? Hinata-_chan_ ikut mengejar juga –_ttebayo_." Naruto melirik anak gadis di belakang mereka yang sedang terengah-engah.

"A-Aku tidak kuat lari N-Naruto-_sama_ … hhh … hhh … hhhn huft … jangan cepat-cepat!" Hinata membungkuk memengangi kedua lututnya.

Naruto dan Sasuke saling berpandangan sebelum akhirnya tertawa, Hinata hanya mengatakan hal itu setelah berlari-lari dan melompat-lompat di atas atap, gadis itu benar-benar terlihat abnormal sama seperti mereka.

"Yah baiklah, karena Hinata yang datang terakhir maka hari ini kita makan di rumah Hinata –_ttebayo_." Naruto tersenyum memandang gadis itu.

"T-Tapi tadi janjinya tidak seperti itu, N-Naruto-_sama_. L-Lagipula makanan di rumahku tidak seenak makanan kerajaan." Gadis kecil itu menunduk malu, rakyat kecil sepertinya tidak punya selera mewah kerajaan—ia hanya anak saudagar sederhana.

"Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula kalau ada yang tidak enak berikan sama Sasuke saja!" kata Naruto sambil mengelus-elus rambut Hinata.

"Apa-apaan itu?" protes Sasuke dan dijawab dengan tawa khas tanpa dosa milik Naruto.

Mereka pun akhirnya makan di rumah Hinata. Naruto tak segan-segan menyingsing lengan bajunya dan menyantap habis ragam makanan yang Hinata sediakan untuknya. Tak berapa lama terdengar aktivitas pembicaraan di luar rumah dan menghentikan sejenak acara makan-makan mereka. Terlihat Hiashi, ayah Hinata menyambut kedatangan sepasang suami-istri yang berkunjung ke tempat sederhananya.

"Hiashi-_san_, apa Naruto merepotkanmu lagi? Maafkan kelancangan anakku yang selalu seenaknya," ucap pria itu sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak apa, Minato -_sama_. Suatu kehormatan anda berkunjung ke tenda kecil ini," sambut Hiashi.

"NARUTO!" Wanita berambut merah itu segera menjewer telinga Naruto yang sedang menggigit sepotong ayam, "kau makan di rumah orang lagi?"

"Mau bagaimana lagi, habisnya makanan disini enak-enak," cibir Naruto.

"Sudahlah, Kushina. Lagipula dia sudah terlanjur keluar, biarlah ia sedikit menikmati suasana disini. Oh ya, tentang bahan makananmu akan kuganti nanti, Hiashi-_san_. Aku berterimakasih sekali karena sekali lagi anda mau menjamu anak yang suka seenaknya ini!" kata Minato dengan sopan.

"Terima kasih, Minato-_sama_," balas Hiashi.

Kushina menyeret anak itu dengan menarik telinganya sedangkan Minato hanya bisa tertawa melihat tingkah laku dua orang yang teramat disayanginya itu. Naruto sekarang sulit sekali menahan untuk tidak pergi keluar, padahal alasan kenapa Minato tidak mengijinkannya karena Naruto belum bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri, banyak bandit di kota yang berkeliaran dan tidak kecil kemungkinan kalau keselamatan Naruto sampai terancam.

"Karena kalian sepertinya akrab sekali dengan Naruto, aku memberikan izin pada kalian untuk berkunjung ke istana—setiap hari," kata Minato pada Sasuke dan Hinata.

"M-Main … d-di istana?" Hinata sampai tak sanggup memikirkannya.

"Yeay, sore nanti datang ya kalian! Aku akan perlihatkan kamarku, ada juga kebun, dan nanti kalian juga boleh makan-makan sepuasnya –_ttebayo_," ucap Naruto kegirangan tapi kesenangannya tertahan saat Sang ibu mengencangkan jewerannya.

"Hn, terserahlah." Sasuke hanya bisa tersenyum tipis.

Semenjak itu mereka pun mulai sering menghabiskan waktu bersama lebih banyak di istana. Kadang bermain, ikut merawat taman kerajaan, makan makanan yang berjejer sejauh mata memandang, sampai tak jarang mereka bertiga tidur bersama. Minato dan Kushina sering tersenyum melihat ketiga anak itu tidur acak-acakan, tapi juga sedih mengingat apa yang kelak akan terjadi pada masa depan mereka menyangkut apa yang terjadi baru-baru ini.

"Aku akan pergi ke Iwagakure untuk bernegoisasi. Aku tidak ingin api perang menyulut Konoha hanya karena nafsu perluasan wilayah mereka." Minato angkat bicara sambil meminum tehnya.

Api lilin di lampu berpijar tak tenang mengikut raut wajah sedih Kushina, "Negeri Iwa dan Oto beraliansi untuk menguasai negeri lainnya. Pergi kesana sama saja seperti melompat ke jurang, _anata_."

"Negeri ini adalah tempat tinggal anak-anak itu kelak. Seorang pria sepertiku bisa apalagi selain menyelamatkan apa yang harusnya jadi milik mereka nanti? Semua ini kulakukan karena aku tidak ingin … Naruto lebih dulu meninggalkanku," lanjut Minato sambil tersenyum paksa.

Kushina memegang tangan pria itu dengan mata berkaca-kaca, "aku pun akan pergi! Aku akan meminta dewan Suna untuk melindungi Konoha jika ada sesuatu hal yang terjadi. Keluargaku berhubungan baik dengan negara Kiri jadi aku pun akan meminta mereka ikut membantu menghalangi tindakan negeri Iwa."

Pembicaraan malam itu adalah pembicaraan yang teramat pahit, keduanya pergi untuk memadamkan api perang yang masih belum tersulut besar. Meninggalkan orang-orang dan semua yang mereka cintai. Sudah menjadi tradisi bagi Konoha untuk selalu mengutamakan perdamaian sebelum terjadi tindak pertumpahan darah, sehingga negeri ini selalu dikenal dengan keramahannya.

Sulit di usia Naruto untuk melepas kepergian orang tuanya. Anak berambut pirang itu hanya bisa meremas perkamen yang ditinggalkan Minato pada Iruka, guru tulis Naruto. Andaikata tidak ada Sasuke dan Hinata disana tangisnya pasti sudah pecah. Sasuke memegang pundak kanannya, membuatnya menguatkan diri. Hinata memegang lengan kirinya, meneguhkan hatinya.

"_Otou-sama_ … _Okaa-sama_ …" desis Naruto.

Negosiasi dengan Iwa hal yang teramat percuma, selain itu ternyata mereka sudah memulai pergerakan lebih cepat dengan bantuan perencanaan negeri Oto. Beberapa tahun sudah Minato dan Kushina tak lagi kembali dan selama itu juga Peperangan terus berkecamuk.

Meski begitu, sampai sekarang hanya beritanya yang sampai ke Konoha. Aliansi negeri Suna, Ame, dan Taki, serta negeri Kiri bertempur bersama ratusan prajurit Konoha melawan pasukan negeri Iwa. Mereka menghambat area peperangan agar tidak meluas melebihi daerah Iwa sendiri. Hingga akhirnya Iwa mengakui kekalahan dan menerima perjanjian gencatan senjata.

"Maafkan saya, _ouji-sama_ …" ucap Iruka perlahan, pada akhirnya tangis Naruto pun pecah.

"Mereka … hiks … mereka melindungi Konoha. Aku tidak sedih, orang tuaku … hiks … adalah pahlawan," ucap Naruto sesengukan.

"Miroku-_sama_ akan datang. Untuk sementara mereka akan membantu memimpin Konoha dan mengasuh anda, hingga waktu untuk anda menjadi raja negeri ini tiba. Semua ini atas permintaan _Ojou-sama_ sendiri sepeninggal beliau kelak," kata Iruka lagi.

Semenjak kedatangan pihak negeri iblis yang mengasuh Naruto, anak itu lebih sering berada di dalam kawasan kerajaan. Kedatangan Sasuke dan Hinata pun lebih dibatasi lagi membuat anak itu merasa kesepian di masa-masa berat seperti ini. Semua jadwalnya diatur, mulai latihan pedang di pagi hari sampai belajar sejarah dunia di waktu petang.

"N-Ne … Sasuke-_kun_. Menurutmu Naruto-_sama_ masih mau main dengan kita?" tanya Hinata dengan polosnya sambil memandangi istana dari kejauhan.

"Suatu saat, kita bertiga akan seperti dulu lagi. Dia pasti akan kembali," jawab anak laki-laki itu meski ia sendiri tidak begitu yakin dengan jawabannya.

Hari ini keduanya boleh berkunjung ke istana, meski ragu tapi mereka tetap ingin masuk untuk bermain dengan Naruto. Sasuke dan Hinata melihat Naruto yang tersenyum menanti mereka di halaman depan kerajaan. Seperti biasa _sih_, hanya saja kali ini ada seorang anak gadis yang bersamanya. Shion, anak dari Miroku.

"Salam kenal …" ucap gadis itu pelan.

"Dia seperti putri sungguhan," gumam Hinata, gadis lavender itu membandingkan pakaian yang ia pakai tidak sebanding samasekali dengan apa yang Shion pakai.

"Kalau begitu, hmm, bagaimana kalau hari ini main kejar-kejaran –_ttebayo_!" ajak Naruto dengan penuh semangat.

"Hn, baiklah. Tapi yang kalah harus makan makanan campuran, seperti biasa!" ucap Sasuke, membuat Naruto dan Hinata merinding.

"Tapi … Shion ikut?" tanya Hinata dan Shion hanya mengangguk senang.

"Gunting … Batu … Kertas."

Mereka berlari kesana kemari menghindari Sasuke yang tengah jaga, karena kurang gesit Naruto malah kena tangkap. Tapi Naruto yang licik menangkap Hinata yang belum lari terlalu jauh, memeluknya dari belakang sambil tertawa senang.

"I-Iya aku jaga, aku jaga … Naruto-_sama_," lirih Hinata menyerah kalah.

Keempatnya kembali berlari, hanya saja kali ini Shion lebih pelan dari sebelumnya, jelas saja ia langsung tertangkap dan jaga. Beberapa puluh menit Shion tidak sanggup menangkap yang lain sampai-sampai ia jatuh terjerembab karena kelelahan.

"Shion … kau tak apa?" tanya Hinata dengan khawatir dan langsung membantu Shion, membersihkan baju dan wajah gadis itu.

Putri Miroku memerhatikan semuanya dari atas. Ia pun memutuskan untuk turun ke bawah saat melihat Shion kelihatan sulit bernafas, ditemani beberapa tabib kerajaan. Bersamaan dengan itu Hinata dan Sasuke diusir keluar dari kerajaan. Dari luar Hinata menatap khawatir Naruto yang sedang dinasehati panjang lebar oleh putri Miroku sampai akhirnya ia pun pulang.

Tahun-tahun berikut musim yang silih berganti mengantar mereka semua sampai ke jenjang dewasa. Miroku dan beberapa petinggi dari negeri iblis lainnya berencana pulang setelah pengangkatan Naruto menjadi raja, tetapi sebelum itu Miroku ingin menikahkan Shion dengan Naruto. Pemuda itu menerimanya sebagai balas budi pada putri Miroku yang sudah mengasuh dan menjaga kerajaannya, tanpa ia sadari bahwa keputusannya menyakiti perasaan seseorang, seseorang yang begitu mencintainya dari dalam lubuk hatinya.

"Besok akan jadi hari pelantikanku juga sebagai perdana menteri kerajaan," kata pemuda berambut raven itu pada gadis yang tengah mengikat beberapa barang di untanya.

Hinata masih tak menghiraukannya dan Sasuke hanya bisa menatap datar ekspresi gadis itu, "kau yakin akan pergi?"

Tangannya terhenti, tangan putih itu terhenti akan keraguannya, sebelum akhirnya ia terpaksa memberikan satu senyuman. "Aku sudah memutuskannya!"

Hinata naik ke untanya, "semoga keselamatan meliputimu."

"Semoga keselamatan juga meliputimu," balas Sasuke dingin melepas kepergian Sang sahabat.

…

Jauh, begitu jauh, setiap petualangan yang ia alami memiliki setiap pelajaran yang dapat ia petik. Kerja keras, kegigihan, pemikiran, kekuatan, serta daya tahan diuji sampai detik dimana ia berdiri sekarang. Kali ini naga itu begitu diam, kaki-kakinya tertusuk habis karena panah pasir itu, urat apinya telah terpotong hingga ia tak bisa lagi mengeluarkan nafas membara, dan jantungnya berdetak—terbongkar dari kulitnya.

"Ada apa, kau ragu membunuhku?"

"Hinata lakukan! Lakukan sekarang, jangan dengarkan dia!"

Hinata melirik ke belakang dan melirik lagi naga di depannya, sebentar lagi, satu tembakan lagi tepat di jantungnya maka naga itu akan mati. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa firasatnya mengatakan bahwa ini suatu hal yang salah? Naga barat terkenal akan kelicikannya, tapi kenapa dalam situasi sekarang yang bahkan tidak memungkinkan lagi untuk bernegosiasi ia masih terlihat tenang.

"Jika kau membunuhku maka dunia ini akan runtuh bersama kalian semua di dalamnya, kalian tak akan bisa kembali. Sedari awal itulah yang Sabaku no Gaara rencakan, mengorbankan kalian semua untuk keselamatan negerinya," ucap naga itu lagi.

Hinata mengendorkan bidikannya, jika ia melakukan satu hal saja yang salah maka ia takkan bisa kembali. Ini adalah sebuah pertaruhan yang teramat besar nilainya, semua atau tidak samasekali. Meski begitu jika ini semua hanya tipuan maka ia dan ksatria lainnya tetap akan mati.

"Lalu kenapa kau terus-terusan menyerang Suna?" teriak Hinata.

"Suna adalah negeri dengan populasi terbanyak setelah Konoha. Meski begitu mereka tidak mengutamakan bekerja dan terus-terusan mengirim orang untuk datang kemari dan mencuri harta karunku—aku tidak bisa memaafkan orang-orang pemalas itu. Tidakkah mereka pikir betapa sulitnya membawa itu dari norwey, irland, persia, bahkan dunia yang tidak kalian ketahui asal-usulnya," terang Sang naga lagi.

Hinata menurunkan panahnya, kali ini ia yakin Sang naga tidak berada di pihak yang salah, "baiklah, aku akan membiarkanmu hidup. Aku akan memberitahukan Gaara alasan sebenarnya atas tindakanmu."

"Hinata, jangan lakukan!" teriak salah seorang ksatria.

Ketika Hinata melepaskan panah dari kaki-kaki Sang naga, makhluk itu terbang ke langit-langit ruangan luas itu, penyembuhannya semakin cepat begitu mendapatkan cahaya keemasan yang menerangi seluruh ruangan. Satu lagi semburannya membuat para ksatria itu terlontar dan menghilang. Makhluk itu turun dan mengitari Hinata hingga gadis itu habis tersudut.

"Sekarang kita seri. Aku takkan membunuhmu karena kau tidak membunuhku, meski begitu nyawa seekor naga tidaklah sebanding dengan nyawa manusia sepertimu," ucap Sang naga lagi.

"A-Apa maksudmu?" tanya Hinata, mencoba untuk tetap tenang.

"Aku mengetahui betapa besar keinginanmu untuk keluar dan kembali ke Konoha, meski begitu kau takkan selamat jika kembali. Belum pernah aku begitu menginginkan sesuatu selain emas seperti sekarang ini, aku takkan rela jika manusia kotor seperti itu berhasil membunuhmu, karena itu aku akan menyelamatkanmu," jawab naga itu lagi.

"Lalu apa kau … mau membantuku?" Hinata pun duduk rileks, memutuskan mendengarkan lebih jauh perkataan Sang naga.

Naga itu mengitar turun dan kepalanya bersandar dekat Hinata, tiga buah sisiknya terjatuh ketika ia mengibaskan sedikit kepalanya. Satu buah sisik emas tua, satu buah sisik perak, dan satu buah sisik kromatik. Kakinya menggeser ketiga sisik itu pada Hinata, memberikannya pada gadis itu.

"Ini adalah sebagian kecil dari harta-hartaku yang berharga. Sisik emas tua ini mampu membawamu kemanapun kau mau, meski itu menyebrangi samudera yang luas sekalipun. Sisik perak ini akan memberikan makanan-makanan yang mencukupimu seperjalananmu kembali. Lalu sisik kromatik ini adalah Anima, harta karun ketiga paling berharga yang kudapat dari selatan jauh, benda inilah yang akan menyelamatkanmu … dan membunuhmu." Sang naga gelak tertawa setelahnya.

"T-Tunggu kau bilang kau tak ingin aku mati," protes Hinata lagi.

"Aku tak bilang tak ingin kau mati. Aku bilang aku tak rela kalau manusia kotor itu yang membunuhmu. Lagipula hidup dan matimu tergantung seberapa baik kau menggunakannya," terang Sang naga lagi.

Naga itu menerawang melihat cahaya putih keemasan dilangit-langit, "**bayaran untuk menggunakannya adalah nyawamu, Hinata.**"

…

Mata Hinata terbuka, ia terbangun dengan cepat dari tidurnya. Gadis itu melihat Naruto sudah tidak ada di sampingnya, jarang sekali Sang raja beraktivitas lebih dulu ketimbang ia. Hinata berdiri, membersihkan dan merapikan kamarnya sebelum keluar menuju kamar mandi kerajaan. Beberapa pelayan yang melewatinya memberi hormat sementara ia hanya bisa tersenyum sambil membalas balik.

"Aku harus bisa bertahan," ucap Hinata pada dirinya sendiri.

Naruto bekerja keras, tugasnya sebagai raja sebenarnya selalu diringankan oleh Sasuke. Tetapi semenjak perdana menteri itu liburan, ia harus bekerja dua kali lipat. Banyak waktu ia habiskan di perpustakaan kerajaan, beberapa waktu lain ia habiskan di gudang persediaan, banyak perkamen yang harus ia tanda-tangani meliputi persetujuan permintaan dan lain sebagainya.

Dimalam harinya Hinata menceritakan kelanjutan petualangannya pada Naruto, pria itu tak henti-hentinya berdecak kagum melihat kecerdikan dan pemikiran Sang istri dalam melewati setiap halang rintang perjalanannya. Malam itu, Naruto tak melepas sedikitpun genggamannya dari jemari Hinata hingga cerita pengantar tidurnya selesai.

Ia bangun di pagi hari pada keesokan harinya dengan semangat yang baru, kali ini ia begitu menikmati setiap pekerjaannya sebagai raja. Berbagai pemikiran ia tuangkan untuk sistem perdagangan Konoha yang berdampak sangat baik pada perekonomian rakyat. Kemudahan lintas pergi para saudagar Konoha ke negeri lain ataupun sebaliknya semakin mudah di capai dengan berbagai alat teknologi penemuan para ilmuan timur yang sudah disempurnakan. Perlahan, dari tahun ke tahun Konoha menjadi negeri yang maju, aman, dan damai.

Namun, kian hari pula kesehatan Hinata semakin menurun. Kadangkala Hinata lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya di kamar seharian. Meski ia menyadari kalau waktunya semakin dekat tetapi Hinata tak jenuh-jenuhnya menceritakan kisah-kisah menakjubkan pada Naruto. Dengan selesainya kisah malam ini, maka kini sudah genap **1000 malam** semenjak kedatangan Hinata di Konoha.

Hingga di pagi berikutnya—

Naruto terkejut, ketika bangun dari tidurnya ia melihat Hinata tengah sesak nafas, "H-Hinata? Hinata?"

"Naru … hhsh … Naruto-_sama_ …" desis Hinata.

"H-Hinata, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Naruto memegangi dahi Hinata, rasanya panas sekali—gadis itu demam.

"Aku akan panggilkan tabib!" Naruto pun bergegas pergi.

Dua hingga tiga tabib yang datang namun semuanya tak menemukan penyebab sakitnya permaisuri. Yang mereka bisa berikan cuman beberapa herbal untuk menurunkan panas demamnya, tetapi baru beberapa saat setelah obatnya bekerja kini kulit Hinata malah terasa amat dingin. Gadis itu sampai tak mampu lagi berkata apa-apa.

"Maafkan kami, _Ou-sama_. Penyakit _Ojou-sama_ belum pernah saya lihat sebelumnya, saya khawatir jika … jika tidak segera terobati maka beliau takkan bertahan hingga terbit matahari besok." Sang tabib memberikan jawaban yang teramat berat.

"Baik, terima kasih banyak atas segala usaha anda." Naruto memberikan sebuah giok emas sebagai bayarannya dan Sang tabib pun pamit pulang.

"Naruto … Naruto-_sama_," ucap Hinata dengan susah payah sambil menatap sayu Sang suami.

"Istirahatlah, _anata_ …" Naruto menghampiri Hinata dan membelai lembut rambut halus istrinya.

Seharian itu Naruto habiskan untuk merawat Sang istri dengan penuh kasih sayang, ia sampai-sampai ikut menyiapkan makanan di dapur kerajaan bersama para pelayan lain. Beberapa kali sudah ia mengganti kompres air hangat agar Hinata bisa merasa lebih baik, namun hingga kunjung malam kondisi Hinata masih begitu lemah.

"Apalagi yang bisa kulakukan Hinata? Tabib dari utara baru akan sampai besok, kau harus bertahan!" kata Naruto dengan khawatir.

Mendengarnya membuat gadis itu tersenyum, senyuman manis lainnya yang menghampiri Naruto, tangannya bergerak pelan memegangi pipi Sang pria, "bisakah … anda membawaku. Aku ingin sekali melihat bulan di malam ini!"

"Tapi … kau 'kan …" Satu jari menghentikan gerak bibirnya, gadis itu menatap iba Naruto, membuat Sang raja menggigit bibirnya.

"Kumohon," pintanya lagi dan itu pun meluluhkan hati Naruto.

Dirangkulnya gadis itu sejenak sebelum menaruh tangannya di lipatan pahanya dan mengangkatnya—membawanya menuju beranda. Saat mereka keluar langit begitu gelap, hanya terlihat lentera-lentera penerang rumah yang ada di bawah mereka, dan suara-suara jangkrik yang memenuhi setiap sudut kota.

"Pelukanmu hangat …" ucap Hinata pelan dan membuat Naruto tertawa kecil.

"Kau tahu, dua tahun lebih sejak kedatanganmu negeri ini terasa hidup kembali. Apa jadinya ini semua tanpamu," sahut Naruto sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

Hinata menunduk, perlahan angin padang pasir meniup awan hitam dan memperlihatkan sinar bulan juga hamparan bintang-bintang, "ini adalah malam ke-1001."

"Eh?" Naruto bingung, tak begitu mendengar apa yang Hinata katakan.

"Sejak kedatanganku aku selalu menghitungnya, setiap detik yang kulalui bersamamu, dan ini adalah malam ke-1001 yang kita lalui Naruto-_sama_," balas Hinata.

"Begitukah?" Naruto tersenyum dan menyandarkan dagunya di pundak Hinata.

Setetes air mata mengalir dari pelupuk Hinata tanpa Naruto sadari, gadis itu merasa tidak kuat lagi meski begitu pelukan Naruto membuatnya bertahan, "izinkan saya menceritakan … satu kisah lagi untuk anda, Naruto-_sama_."

Naruto memandangi wajah Hinata yang letih, rasanya mengucapkan kalimat yang tadi saja sudah begitu memberatkannya. Mungkin ia harus memberikan sedikit keringanan lagi untuk Hinata, "nanti saja. Kalau kau sudah sembuh baru ceritakan lagi!"

"Ini hanya cerita pendek, Naruto-_sama_. Hanya saja untuk kali ini saya tidak akan memakai Anima," terang Hinata dan Naruto pun menatap heran istrinya, ini kali pertama cerita Hinata tidak memakai guci ajaib itu.

"Baiklah, ceritakanlah lanjutannya!" pinta Naruto.

"Ini bukanlah kelanjutan dari cerita sebelumnya. Ini kisah lama, sebuah kisah yang anda mungkin sudah ketahui namun anda lupakan," lanjut Hinata pelan dalam pelukan hangat Naruto.

"Dulu ada seorang pangeran yang tinggal di sebuah negeri yang indah, dimana seluruh rakyatnya mencintai ia juga Sang raja. Meski pangeran hidup di kalangan kerajaan tapi ia selalu curi-curi kesempatan untuk keluar rumah, karena itu ia dapat beberapa teman dari kalangan bawah." Hinata memegang punggung jemari Naruto dan terdiam agak lama.

"Waktu itu dia begitu muda, ceroboh, dan tidak bisa diandalkan. Tapi dia selalu riang dan sangat baik pada orang di sekitarnya, tidak peduli pada status mereka. Tanpa ia sadari salah seorang temannya sangat menyukai sifatnya … lucunya pangeran itu malah menyatakan bahwa kelak suatu hari ia akan menjadikan temannya itu permaisurinya. Bodohnya juga pangeran itu tak sadar kalau pernyataannya membuat anak kecil itu mengharap terlalu banyak." Setetes air matanya mengalir dan jatuh di jemari Naruto, pria itu mengalihkan pandangannya karena begitu meresapi cerita.

"Seiring waktu, ia dan Sang pangeran tumbuh menjadi sosok remaja, namun mereka sudah tidak lagi menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama. Gadis itu masih berharap Sang pangeran ingat janji mereka … tapi Sang pangeran malah—"

"—bisa kau berhenti?"

Bulir-bulir air mata Hinata yang berjatuhan membuat Naruto tak tahan. Ia baru ingat semuanya, bagian masa kecilnya yang terlupakan, semua cerita itu, semua janji itu, setiap bau dan pemandangannya tergambar jelas dalam pikirannya.

"Kenapa waktu itu anda berubah, Naruto-_sama_? Mengapa anda membunuh mereka semua?" tanya Hinata sesengukan.

"Aku tidak tahu. Rasanya begitu sakit ... sakit sekali disini." Naruto memegangi dadanya, "tapi semua tidak lagi seperti dulu. Semenjak kau disini ... aku ... Hinata? H-Hinata?"

Diguncang-guncangkannya tubuh Hinata, gadis itu hanya tersenyum lemah. Mata ametisnya tak henti-hentinya dibasahi air matanya yang berlinang-linang. Betapa besarnya keinginannya untuk hidup, untuk menggores senyuman lainnya di wajah pria yang tengah ia pandang sekarang—ia tak ingin mati, tapi tubuhnya berkata lain.

"Betapa berharganya ... perasaan untuk saling menyayangi itu ... namun ketika anda memutuskan untuk berhenti ... hatimu takkan pernah membaik, Naruto_-sama_." Jemari Hinata bergerak pelan menangkup tangan Sang suami dan mengiringnya menuju dada pria itu, "hanya dengan memulai mencintai kembali—dan mendapatkan cinta yang baru ... dengan begitu anda bisa menghapus rasa sakit dari cinta yang lama."

"Hinata kumohon ... jangan bicara seolah kau ingin meninggalkanku!" Naruto memeluk tubuh lemah Hinata, memberi kehangatan pada kulitnya yang begitu dingin.

"Aku tak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi, Naruto-_sama_. Apapun yang terjadi berjanjilah untuk menjadi seorang raja yang baik ..." ucap Hinata membuat Naruto tak tahan lagi, ia jatuhkan wajahnya di leher gadis itu

Sekali lagi saja, berikan ia kesempatan sekali lagi saja! Untuk mengatakan betapa ia mencintai Hinata, untuk mengatakan betapa ia ingin Hinata hidup bersamanya, karena Hinata mengajarinya lagi cara untuk mencintai, karena Hinata adalah gadis yang benar-benar ia cintai.

Tatapan Hinata semakin memburam, wajah Naruto sekarang hanya terlihat di dalam bayangannya, berubah menjadi wajah Naruto semasa kecil yang sedang tertawa, berubah menjadi wajah pangeran polos yang pernah membuat janji padanya, gadis itu menangis—tak ada suara lagi yang bisa keluar dari tenggorokannya tapi ia menangis, ia tak menginginkan perpisahan tapi hanya dengan begini Naruto bisa sadar atas kesalahan-kesalahannya, hanya dengan begini ... Naruto akan benar-benar kembali seutuhnya.

"_Ne— namamu?"_

"_H-Hinata ... Hyuuga Hinata."_

"_Hee ... nama yang bagus. Nah Hinata, namaku Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto ... suatu saat nanti aku akan naik tahta dan jadi raja negeri ini. Lalu setelah saat itu tiba, kau akan jadi permaisuriku ..."_

"_N-Naruto-sama ..."_

"_Janji! Kau harus selalu ada di sampingku sampai saat itu tiba!"_

"_Um, a-aku janji."_

**...**

"Ketika kau melakukan kesalahan yang besar ... kesalahan yang mungkin takkan pernah bisa dimaafkan, masih pantaskah kau mendapatkan kesempatan kedua?" desis Sang naga yang tengah gusar menyaksikan perpisahan itu dari dunia lain.

"Apakah kau sanggup membayarnya? Jika itu benar-benar ada ... jika kau masih memiliki kesempatan kedua apa kau sanggup memberikan segala yang kau punya untuk mendapatkannya?" tanyanya lagi.

Ini kali kedua, orang-orang yang ia cinta direnggut darinya. Kenapa ini semua terjadi? Apa yang sudah ia lakukan? Tanpa sebab yang jelas Hinata malah pergi begitu saja.

Ditengah derita yang ia rasakan, Anima yang berada di dekat tempat tidur bersinar terang, menarik perhatian Naruto. Diangkatnya tubuh dingin itu kembali ke atas ranjang dan ditaruhnya perlahan. Naruto pun mendekati guci itu, aneh sekali harusnya hanya Hinata yang bisa menggunakannya tapi entah kenapa guci tersebut malah bersinar layaknya lentera.

Naruto tak menahan diri lagi untuk menyentuhnya dan ratusan kunang-kunang pun keluar dari dalam guci itu disertai asap yang memenuhi ruangan. Mata Naruto yang tadi reflek terpejam pun perlahan membuka dan betapa terkejutnya ia ... melihat seekor naga berada tepat di depannya dan Hinata yang tengah terbaring tak berdaya.

"K-KAU?"

"Gadis itu belum mati ... lebih tepatnya ia tengah sekarat!" terangnya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya?" teriak Naruto.

"Guci itu bukanlah guci biasa. Setiap kali digunakan guci itu akan menyerap intisari kehidupan penggunanya," jawab naga itu.

"J-Jadi ... selama ini Hinata—"

"—dia mencoba bertahan hidup darimu ... menggunakan cara seperti ini untuk menghilangkan sifat burukmu."

Naruto terdiam, selama ini Hinata mengurangi kehidupannya sendiri sedikit demi sedikit agar gadis itu bisa mengubah sifat buruknya.

"Aku ... apa aku adalah orang yang membunuhnya?" ucap Naruto.

"Jika tidak begini pada akhirnya ia pun akan kau bunuh. Meski begitu ia masih memiliki kemungkinan untuk hidup," lanjut Sang naga lagi.

"Bagaimana? Bagaimana cara menyelamatkannya?" Naruto bergegas maju mendekati naga itu.

"Membagi sisa kehidupanmu."

Naruto terdiam. Sedikit banyak ia tak paham apa yang tengah naga itu ucapkan. Maksudnya apakah ia harus menyerahkan sisa kehidupannya untuk Hinata, menggantikan kematian gadis itu, tapi bukankah ini—pilihan yang berat, ia harus memilih antara kehidupannya atau kehidupan Hinata.

"Membagi bukanlah menyerahkan sepenuhnya. Jika sisa hidupmu sebanyak empat belas tahun maka kau dan dia kurang lebih akan hidup masing-masing tujuh tahun, jika sisa hidupmu sebanyak satu tahun maka kau dan dia kurang lebih akan hidup masing-masing enam bulan," terang Sang naga.

"L-Lalu berapa sisa hidupku?" tanya Naruto yang baru mengerti.

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku bukanlah makhluk yang mengetahui hal-hal sejauh itu. Guci itu juga adalah harta karun yang dibuat di tempat yang bahkan tak mungkin kau percayai keberadaannya. Akan tetapi kalau kau tidak segera memutuskan, gadis itu akan benar-benar mati," jawab Sang naga.

Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya, tak ada waktu lagi, ia akan melakukan apa saja untuk menyelamatkan Hinata meski itu artinya membagi sisa kehidupannya sendiri.

"Akan kulakukan!" sahut Naruto penuh keyakinan.

Naga itu meletakkan cakarnya di dahi Naruto, tak berapa lama seluruh ruangan itu bergemuruh, dinding-dindingnya retak, lalu akhirnya hancur dan runtuh. Semuanya berhamburan dan akhirnya hilang ditelan kegelapan bersama mereka semua yang ada di dalamnya.

**xxx**

Pagi itu embun-embun merekat di jendela, tiupan angin di langit yang masih kebiruan membawa hawa dingin masuk ke kamar itu lewat ventilasi udara. Matanya berkedip beberapa kali, mendapati langit-langit kelambu yang tengah menaunginya. Ia bangun sambil memegangi kepalanya yang sedikit pusing, rasanya tadi malam ia—

Gadis itu terkejut mengingat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. ia bingung kenapa ia masih bisa bergerak, bukankah harusnya ia sudah ... tak terkira betapa senangnya Hinata melihat seluruh tubuhnya bergerak ringan, ia merasa sehat seperti sediakala, rasanya haru sekali, ia hidup ... ia benar-benar hidup.

"N-Naruto-_sama_?" Hinata tersadar, mungkinkah Naruto melakukan sesuatu padanya, lebih penting lagi apa pria itu baik-baik saja sekarang.

"Sudah bangun?"

Hinata melihat seorang pria, berdiri bersandar di beranda sambil menengok ke arahnya. Rasanya senang sekali, semua perasaan itu memenuhi dadanya, dan akhirnya ia pun tak tahan untuk berlari dan memeluk Sang raja.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Harusnya—"

"—kau tidur pulas tadi malam sewaktu memandangi bulan, jadi aku angkat ke tempat tidur!" jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum lembut.

"L-Lalu Anima, m-mana Anima," ucap Hinata beruntun dan membuat Naruto tertawa.

"Tenangkan dirimu, kau ini bicara ngelantur ..." Naruto memeluk Sang istri dan mendekapnya erat, "haruskah aku panggil tabib lagi?"

"Umm~" tolak Hinata, rasanya hangat—dalam pelukan Naruto, membuatnya ingin berlama-lama disana.

Pria itu melepas sebentar pelukannya dan memegang pipi putih Hinata. Dikecupnya perlahan bibir gadis itu, merasakan setiap sudut dari teksturnya yang lembut, ia lepaskan dan ia satukan lagi perlahan, basah dan kali ini lebih dalam. Begitu memabukkannya sampai-sampai keduanya jatuh berlutut. Hinata menjatuhkan lagi dirinya dalam pelukan dada Naruto, dengan wajah bersemu bahagia—ia sungguh tak menduga akhirnya malah jadi seperti ini.

"Jahat. Itu ciuman pertamaku, Naruto-_sama_ ..." rengek Hinata manja.

"Apa salah suami mencium istrinya sendiri? Lagipula tak semua pria bisa seperti ini tahu, dua tahun lebih menahan diri untuk tidak mencium istrinya," balas Naruto pelan sambil mengelus-elus pelan puncak kepala gadis itu, membuat Hinata tertawa kecil.

Cahaya horison muncul menerangi keduanya, pagi yang baru benar-benar tiba dan itu tadi adalah akhir dari 1001 malam yang telah mereka lewati, 1001 malam yang benar-benar menakjubkan, lalu 1001 malam yang akan mengawali malam-malam sebenarnya. Naruto mengangkat sebelah tangannya, tangan kanannya yang sedari tadi memegang sebuah kepingan emas, kepingan guci Anima—kepingan itu berubah menjadi pasir dan hilang dihembus angin. Ingin Naruto memberitahunya kalau guci itu hancur berkeping-keping tapi ya sudahlah, Hinata juga sudah tak perlu lagi guci itu.

"Sesekali aku harus berpetualang, melihat dunia luar sana ..." ucap Naruto dengan satu senyuman dan sinar mata yang baru.

**...**

**...**

**:: إنهاء ****::**

_**A/N:** Keberanian, kedigdayaan, dan kekuasaan sekalipun dapat dikalahkan dengan kasih sayang serta budi pekerti yang luhur...thehe :P_

_Makasih minna-san, udah mampir ke fic alternate time dari timur ini. Sebelumnya maaf kalau updatenya lama, karena author sempat menderita **UNShockitis** jadi ngerjainnya pelan-pelan T.T ... bagi yang berkenan tinggalkan reviunya yaa, maaf atas segala kekurangannya... :D_

_Author mode: off!_


End file.
